


Red Love

by Kitsu34



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu34/pseuds/Kitsu34
Summary: UA. Red est un reporter photo à la beauté sulfureuse et au cœur vide, qui parcourt le monde à la recherche du scoop et fait souvent la une des journaux à scandales. Mais Red est surtout la couverture de Milo, tueur à gage redoutable. Camus est étudiant en littérature, à Paris. Tout les sépare et pourtant quand leurs chemins se croisent, l'univers bascule pour Camus...Il s'agit d'une histoire totalement extérieure à la série Iéranissia : j'ai voulu tenter l'UA, pour me faire la plume et m'amuser. Je ne sais pas si cette histoire vaut qu'on s'y arrête mais elle me plaît bien à l'écrire et je souhaite qu'elle vous soit plaisante à lire...
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

L'avion amorça sa descente vers la terre, traversant des nuages blancs poétiques illuminés de lumière d'or avant de se retrouver secoué dans une grisaille épaisse et triste. Décidément, le climat était bien ingrat dans cette partie du globe… A chaque fois qu'il y venait, il pleuvait et il faisait froid. Alors pourquoi revenait-il au fond ?

Les lèvres pleines ébauchèrent un sourire légèrement ironique et le regard transperçant se fit plus aigu. La mer de nuages bas et sombres se déchira et la ville apparut, déjà en partie illuminée par la tombée proche de la nuit.

La Ville Lumière. Éternelle et sans âge, à la beauté immarcescible, qui a traversé toutes les épreuves du temps. Elle l'ensorcelait. Voilà pourquoi, dans sa quête de beauté immuable et de permanence rassurante, il revenait toujours vers elle, attaché par le cœur. Il avait beau traquer le scoop, affronter les extrêmes, photographier le danger, les grands de ce monde ou les anonymes abîmés, il revenait toujours à Paris, sans se l'expliquer. Il l'aimait, cette ville, tout simplement.

Le sourire ironique s'accentua, se faisant plus mordant à son propre égard. Aimer, lui ? La bonne blague ! Il fallait que ce soit une ville, parce qu'il était incapable d'aimer, autrement… Sans doute avait-il trop affronté et mis à nu la misère et la laideur de l'âme humaine pour cela…

« Excusez-moi ?… Euh… Je voulais vous demander... Êtes-vous... Red, le photographe ?… »

Il se détourna à regret de la contemplation du hublot. Ah oui… La jeune femme de l'autre côté de l'allée centrale, qui le dévorait discrètement du regard, par moments, depuis le décollage de New York… Elle l'avait reconnu, il s'en était rendu compte rapidement. Mais depuis le début du vol, elle hésitait à l'aborder, incertaine que ce soit lui, au fond. Intérieurement, il se félicita de son déguisement. Après tout, à part elle, personne se semblait l'avoir identifié. Il faut dire que la barbe de quelques jours, les cheveux lissés, noués en queue de cheval, et les lunettes transformaient assez bien son apparence, en effet. Bon, restait toujours son fichu regard d'eau translucide miroitant et hésitant entre le vert et le bleu… Son regard hypnotique qui faisait sa célébrité, souvent reproduit sur les pages colorées des journaux à scandales qui détaillaient avec délectation ses liaisons célèbres… Il aurait pu mettre des lunettes noires, mais dans la carlingue d'un avion, au milieu des lumières artificielles criardes, cela aurait paru étrange. Alors il avait préféré des lunettes austères, à gros montants d'écailles sombres, espérant que cela masquerait ses yeux trop célèbres…

Raté, en partie du moins. Il se tourna vers la passagère, un doigt discret sur sa bouche harmonieuse et lui lança un clin d'œil complice. Elle s'empourpra violemment et baissa précipitamment la tête sur son décolleté avantageux, qu'il apprécia au passage. Pourquoi se priver ? Après tout, il était célèbre pour ses conquêtes tapageuses des deux sexes et les noms de certains de ses amants ou maîtresses… Bien plus que pour ses photos ou ses reportages, en fait. Une certaine amertume le saisit tout à coup, qu'il secoua bien vite. Allons ! Autant se montrer à la hauteur de ce que le monde attendait de lui ! Il était Red, le séducteur. Red, le journaliste qui obtenait ses scoops et ses photos grâce à sa beauté sulfureuse et ses moeurs légères. Red au coeur vide et au regard froid, que rien ne touchait...

Il sourit crânement à la jeune femme éperdue et saisit son smartphone qu'elle lui tendait, se retournant et prenant un selfie avec elle avant de le lui rendre en lui effleurant les doigts. Un bredouillement inintelligible lui répondit et sur un dernier « chut » de connivence, il s'absorba à nouveau dans la contemplation mi fascinée mi amère de la ville qu'il aimait.

Oui… Autant suivre le rôle qui était le sien et que tous s'attendaient à voir… C'était au moins le signe qu'il avait parfaitement tissé sa couverture. Personne ne soupçonnait sa seconde activité… Et ce, même si, au sein de ce mensonge tape à l'œil, il n'était pas que ce séducteur aux yeux clairs, aux photos hardies que les journaux s'arrachaient… Même s'il rêvait d'autres images, plus belles, plus secrètes, qui dévoileraient une partie de ce qu'il pensait du monde et de ses habitants… Même s'il se disait parfois qu'il deviendrait bien à plein temps ce beau photographe roulant sa bosse de par le globe et livrant son interprétation du monde…

Mais voilà, ce n'était pas à lui de choisir. Quelqu'un l'avait fait pour lui, il y avait longtemps déjà… Et ce quelqu'un ne plaisantait pas… Il n'avait aucune liberté, en fait. Aucune marge de manœuvre… Il n'était qu'un outil, un bel et redoutable instrument, manié cruellement dans l'ombre...

L'avion se posait majestueusement sur la vaste piste de l'aéroport international Charles de Gaulle et Paris pleurait sur son hublot, comme il pleuvait dans son âme, depuis bien longtemps à présent. C'était peut-être ces larmes, si semblables à celles, invisibles, qui coulaient derrière le bleu limpide et lumineux de ses yeux, qu'il aimait et qu'il était venu chercher dans cette ville au charme suranné et intemporel ?…

oOoOo

« Eh ! Euh… Machin ! Enfin, toi, là ! Oui, toi avec tes longs cheveux rouges et ton air renfrogné ! Je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles ! Attends-moi !

\- Aloïs.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je m'appelle Aloïs. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Camus.

\- Comme l'écrivain ? T'es étudiant en littérature à la Sorbonne et tu prends Camus comme pseudo ? T'es un comique, toi !

\- Bon, qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Tu ne me remets pas ? On a un module en commun. Je m'appelle Lilian. Ça fait un moment que je cherche à te parler. J'étais chez Gibert derrière toi, la dernière fois, quand tu discutais avec la petite vendeuse du rayon littérature. Tu sais, quand tu lui as demandé s'ils embauchaient des étudiants.

\- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! Tu n'avais pas à écouter, c'est impoli.

\- Ben heureusement que j'ai écouté, hein ! Parce que j'ai un job pour toi, si tu veux. Mon patron m'a demandé si je connaissais un gars qui pourrait faire l'affaire et tu conviendrais parfaitement.

\- Un job ? Quel Job ? Pourquoi moi, que tu ne connais pas du tout alors que tu as plein d'amis, en général ?

\- Ah, bah tu vois que tu m'as reconnu ! Mes copains ne conviennent pas pour ce job.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il faut bien présenter et avoir de la classe. Mais genre, vraiment. Comme toi, quoi. Tu sembles sorti de Balzac la plupart du temps. Tu aurais mieux fait de choisir Rastignac comme pseudo… Tu seras parfait ! Et c'est pas trop dur et bien payé.

\- Ce que tu me décris aurait plutôt tendance à me faire fuir…

\- Mais non ! Mon patron est un traiteur renommé et pour certaines soirées branchées, il a besoin de serveurs élégants et efficaces. Et puis discrets, surtout. On est payés en conséquence : tu bosses toute la nuit, par contre, mais au final, ça te fait un bon petit pactole !

\- Quel genre de soirées ?

\- Des vernissages, des expositions dans des galeries d'art, des soirées entre diplomates, ce genre de choses. C'est réglo, je te promets ! Avec contrat de travail et tout. Tu en es ?

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Ça marche ! Tiens, je te donne mon numéro de portable, file-moi le tien ! Parfois les missions tombent un peu au dernier moment.

\- Tiens, voilà mon numéro.

\- Allez, à plus Camus !

\- Euh Lilian ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci pour le job.

\- Bah, si on ne s'entraide pas entre étudiants, où va-t-on ? Et puis, je vais me faire bien voir du patron grâce à toi ! Allez, ciao ! »

Camus serra le morceau de papier froissé dans sa main. Est-ce que la chance tournerait enfin ? Les fins de mois étaient de plus en plus dures et il avait besoin d'un job pour parvenir à manger en ce début d'hiver qui s'annonçait rude. Sa bourse et les APL ne suffiraient pas et sa mère ne pouvait pas l'aider davantage. Il devait s'en sortir seul. Mais jusque là, il n'avait trouvé que des petits boulots dans la restauration, exigeants, fatigants et mal payés. Et s'il devait manger, il fallait aussi qu'il réussisse ses études, ou tous ses efforts ne serviraient à rien. Il savait déjà qu'il allait sans doute accepter ce travail miraculeusement tombé du ciel. Il en avait trop besoin, il n'avait pas le choix.

Serrant son manteau, un peu léger pour la saison, sur son corps, il se hâta pour aller se mettre à l'abri dans son repaire. Le froid ne le dérangeait pas trop, il y était habitué et peu sensible, mais il n'aimait pas l'humidité. En poussant la porte vitrée et chromée de la brasserie, il huma avec délice ce parfum si particulier, chargé de senteurs de café, de pain grillé et de chaleur humaine, qu'il aimait tant.

« Eh, Camus ! Bienvenue ! On se demandait si on allait te voir aujourd'hui, Saga et moi !

\- Salut Kanon. Ton frère est là, lui aussi ? C'est rare que vous soyez de service en même temps ! Je croyais que Julian n'aimait pas vous avoir tous les deux ?

\- Ahah, la vérité, c'est qu'il se goure tout le temps entre nous deux, voilà pourquoi ! Mais cette semaine, il va y avoir du taf, alors tout le monde est sur le pont !

\- Ah ? Pourquoi cela ?

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? La vente aux enchères du tableau découvert dans un grenier, enfin ! Ils n'arrêtent pas d'en parler aux infos !

\- Tu sais bien que je ne regarde pas la télé... »

Camus avait prononcé la dernière phrase d'un ton poliment ennuyé, haussant légèrement les épaules avec détachement. Mais Kanon se mordit légèrement les lèvres. C'était maladroit d'avoir dit ça. Il savait que l'étudiant n'avait tout simplement pas les moyens de suivre la marche du monde sur petit écran. Camus n'avait pas de télé, pas d'ordinateur et pas de smartphone. Son portable était un vieux modèle acheté en seconde main, à compte bloqué pour ne pas trop dépenser, et lorsqu'il avait besoin d'un ordinateur pour ses études, il allait au café internet du coin.

« Ma table est libre ?

\- Évidemment enfin ! C'est ta table ! On ne l'attribue qu'en dernier recours, quand on est bondés. Mais là, au petit-déjeuner, comme tu vois, il n'y a pas foule ! Allez, va t'asseoir, je t'amène ta commande ! Tu prends quoi ?

\- Comme d'habitude.

\- Ça marche ! »

Camus regarda le serveur s'éloigner à grandes enjambées énergiques vers une table d'étudiantes qui gloussaient entre elles et rougissaient en se poussant du coude, les yeux luisants. A n'en pas douter, celles-ci étaient là pour le beau serveur, songea l'étudiant avec un léger sourire. Surveillant discrètement l'échange entre les jeunes filles et Kanon, Camus nota avec amusement le jeu de séduction entre eux et les rires perlés des jeunes filles aux blagues du serveur qui prenait son temps pour prendre la commande. Il sortit ses notes et ses documents et se mit au travail, s'absorbant dans l'univers d'A la recherche du temps perdu. Un instant atemporel passa et quand la voix grave retentit près de lui, il sursauta, brutalement tiré de son univers littéraire et onirique.

« Ta commande, Aloïs.

\- Merci. Mais… Saga, je n'ai pas commandé tout cela. Je ne prends qu'un café, comme d'habitude.

\- Ce sont des viennoiseries et du pain de la veille, on allait les jeter vu qu'on n'a pas le droit de les servir normalement. Je les ai mis de côté pour toi. Tu ne peux pas les refuser. Ou alors, ça part à la poubelle.

\- Bon alors si c'est cela, ça va, j'accepte. Merci beaucoup.

\- Comment tu m'as reconnu ?

\- Tu as utilisé mon vrai prénom. Ton frère ne le fait jamais.

\- Je vois. Tu bosses sur quoi ?

\- Proust, pour le module de littérature du XXème. J'ai une dissert pour la semaine prochaine et le prof est exigeant.

\- Sodome et Gomorrhe ? Bon courage ! J'ai beaucoup aimé, mais c'est ardu. De toute façon, Proust est difficile, je trouve.

\- Déjà, que tu l'aies lu m'impressionne. Pour un étranger, tu as une maîtrise du français vraiment impeccable.

\- J'aime la France, que veux-tu. Ah, mon frangin m'appelle, excuse-moi. Bon appétit ! »

Camus regarda la réplique parfaite du serveur qui avait tant tapé dans l'œil des étudiantes rejoindre sa copie sous l'étonnement manifeste des jeunes filles dont les yeux ronds allaient de l'un à l'autre avec incrédulité. C'était amusant de voir la surprise des gens quand ils réalisaient qu'ils avaient à faire à de parfaits jumeaux. Et Saga et Kanon en jouaient également beaucoup, au profond déplaisir de leur patron, souvent la cible de leurs plaisanteries.

Son regard revint à la baguette et aux croissants accompagnés de café fumant, de beurre et de confiture, sous ses yeux. Il avait faim. Il n'avait pas mangé ce matin. Il ne prenait jamais de petit-déjeuner. Cela faisait un repas en moins. Le café avalé dans la matinée à la brasserie lui tenait lieu de repas. De cette façon, il pouvait attendre jusqu'au déjeuner, bien souvent pris au resto U.

Fronçant les sourcils, il rejeta son ample chevelure de feu derrière son épaule et suspendit son geste, les mèches écarlates dans la main, sous le regard surpris et sceptique d'un couple entre deux-âges. Blond vénitien. Rouquin. Poil de carotte. Il avait l'habitude. Ses « camarades » s'étaient toujours moqué de lui à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux, les mêmes que ceux de sa mère. Alors, par orgueil et par défi, il les avait laissé pousser… Et aujourd'hui, sa crinière incandescente attirait beaucoup trop l'attention dans les rues grises de Paris. Mais sa fierté lui interdisait de les couper. Ils étaient sa liberté et sa révolte à la face du monde terne, sans saveur, qui le décevait sans cesse un peu plus. C'était pour cela aussi qu'il s'était plongé dans les études littéraires : les livres avaient été ses seuls amis toute son enfance et son adolescence. Quand les autres s'amusaient, faisaient des soirées, des sorties, il était toujours à part, moqué et délaissé. Les livres, eux, lui avaient toujours tendu leurs pages et il y avait découvert un monde de couleurs, bien vivant. Un monde tellement plus prégnant que la réalité, loin de ses déceptions cruelles...

Son visage s'assombrit lorsqu'il goûta l'un des croissants, qu'il reposa tout de suite avec un geste d'humeur.

« Saga !

\- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- C'est ça ! Fais l'innocent, en plus ! Ce croissant est parfaitement frais ! Tu m'as menti !

\- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu n'aurais pas accepté ce petit déjeuner.

\- Mais c'est évident ! Je ne demande pas la charité. C'est humiliant pour moi.

\- Ça suffit, Aloïs. C'est parfaitement inconvenant, ce que tu viens de dire. Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu insinues ? Que je veux t'humilier ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- Je t'apprécie. Et j'aime pouvoir parler littérature avec toi. Il se trouve que tu as des difficultés et que je peux t'aider. Ne veux-tu pas accepter l'aide d'un ami ? Ou me refuses-tu ce titre ?

\- Vraiment, tu es un redoutable orateur… Mais je vois clair dans ce que tu essaies de me faire avaler.

\- Mais juste du café et des croissants, c'est tout. Avec mon amitié, bien sûr.

\- Saga…

\- Et si je prends ma pause avec toi et que je mange la moitié de cette baguette ? Ça t'ira ?

\- Mieux déjà, en effet.

\- Alors bon appétit ! Kan' ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Je prends ma pause !

\- Déjà ?

\- J'ai fait l'ouverture, moi, ce matin, je te signale.

\- Ah ouais, c'est vrai ! Okay alors !

\- Bon, c'est réglé. Alors, quoi de neuf pour toi ?

\- J'ai peut-être trouvé un job.

\- Oh ? C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça ! Quel type de job ?

\- Serveur pour un traiteur qui fait des soirées branchées, style vernissages, expositions.

\- Hem. Tu es sûr ? Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. Ce genre de soirée est en général assez borderline : l'alcool et la drogue peuvent circuler… Et certains invités sont peu recommandables. Comment l'as -tu trouvé, ce boulot ?

\- Un gars de mon amphi.

\- Comme ça ? Tu le connais ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Alors laisse tomber. Crois-moi, ça vaut mieux. Si tu veux, on cherche quelqu'un ici.

\- Ah bon ? Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis que Kanon a enfin décidé de reprendre sérieusement les Beaux-Arts. Il va passer à mi-temps, du coup, on aura besoin d'un temps partiel. Ça te dit ? Ce ne sera sans doute qu'au smic, mais c'est déjà ça. Et puis on bosserait ensemble. Réfléchis-y ! »

Saga acheva son café et engouffra le reste de sa baguette beurrée, avant de se lever et de rejoindre son frère qui l'appelait à grand gestes devant l'arrivée d'un groupe asiatique investissant la salle en ordre. Camus contempla d'un œil aveugle les gens s'asseoir et commander et Kanon et Saga circuler rapidement entre les tables, très affairés. Les paroles de ce dernier lui passaient en boucle dans la tête. Saga avait raison. C'était plus sage de refuser cette offre alléchante mais étrange et vaguement inquiétante et risquée. Travailler ici, dans son repaire, était parfait. A deux pas de la fac, avec des gens qu'il connaissait…

Alors pourquoi son coeur chantait-il soudain à l'idée de cet emploi mystérieux ? Comme s'il allait balayer d'un seul coup toute cette grisaille… Comme si un surgissement éclatant et inattendu venait à sa rencontre… Comme s'il était à la croisée de ses chemins et que son destin se jouait sur sa décision…

Accepter ? Refuser ? Prendre le risque ?

Dérangé et brutalement ramené à la réalité par le brouhaha grandissant des touristes asiatiques qui discutaient à voix forte, Camus rassembla ses affaires et sortit en laissant bien l'argent de sa consommation et un bon pourboire. Saga allait râler. Mais il était ainsi. Il ne voulait rien devoir à personne, c'était sa fierté.

Une voiture passa rapidement, sans ralentir, dans une flaque d'eau et l'éclaboussa, trempant son pantalon et faisant rire un groupe de jeunes qui passait. Camus pesta et tenta de réparer les dégâts. Ce faisant, son sac de cours tomba à terre et son exemplaire de Sodome et Gomorrhe glissa dans une flaque d'eau. Camus poussa un cri et se jeta sur le volume détrempé déjà. Il récupéra son sac et jurant entre ses dents reprit le chemin de sa chambre de bonne, au huitième étage sans ascenseur, avec lavabo mais douche et toilettes communes sur le palier. Il en avait assez de cette vie misérable. Il aspirait à plus.

Il se retourna et embrassa la rue d'un regard déterminé : la grisaille, la pluie, la brasserie, son pantalon et son livre trempés et son cloaque qui l'attendait. Un feu vigoureux s'alluma dans son regard brun, comme un courant de lave rougeoyant, et un frisson profond le parcourut soudain. C'était décidé ! Si Lilian appelait, il lui dirait oui !

oOoOo


	2. Chapter 2

La nuit était noire encore et pourtant un léger frémissement indiquait que l'aube approchait. Les invisibles du petit matin se mettaient au travail pour que le jour trouve Paris nette et propre. Camus souleva le couvercle de plastique lourd de la benne et jeta un dernier sac poubelle. Il s'appuya un instant et poussa un soupir de lassitude. Lilian n'avait pas menti : le travail était lourd et il fallait bosser toute la nuit. Mais un sourire passa sur ses lèvres : le boulot en valait le coup. Il était bien payé et plutôt intéressant.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers la façade encore illuminée de la galerie. Il avait beaucoup aimé faire le service parmi ces gens dont l'univers et les préoccupations étaient si éloignés des siens. Un peu comme une immersion dans un monde fascinant aux règles différentes, qui lui échappaient. Les anthropologues devaient éprouver ce genre de choses en étudiant des tribus primitives, songea-t-il avec un sourire ironique. Oui, cela lui avait plu de déambuler au milieu des convives qui commentaient les tableaux, qui expliquaient, décortiquaient, médisaient, invisible et protégé par son statut. Un serveur ? Mais ce n'était personne, voyons. On ne le voyait pas, il n'existait pas. Sauf pour prendre ou déposer une coupe ou se plaindre qu'il n'y avait plus de toasts au caviar. C'était pratique, en fait. Il n'avait même pas besoin de sourire.

« Pfiou, je suis crevé ! Lessivé ! Je vais dormir jusqu'à ce soir ! Et toi ?

\- Tu oublies le module de littérature du XXème, Lilian. A 14 heures.

\- Non, je n'oublie pas, je sèche !

\- Ce n'est pas très raisonnable. Tu devrais y aller.

\- Attends, tu comptes aller en cours après cette nuit de boulot ?

\- Bien entendu.

\- Quel courage ! Quelle abnégation ! Sans moi.

\- Et tu feras comment pour l'examen ?

\- Mais tu me fileras tes notes, mon petit Camus ! N'est-ce pas ? »

Camus poussa un nouveau soupir, amusé, devant l'air angélique et absolument sûr de lui de Lilian. Le pire était qu'il avait raison. Camus lui donnerait ses notes. Après tout, il lui devait bien cela pour lui avoir obtenu ce job. Avec un sourire reconnaissant, il laissa son exubérant ami l'entraîner dans le vestiaire, récupérer leurs manteaux. En revêtant le sien, Camus dut dégager ses cheveux du vêtement, d'un geste agacé. Lilian lui avait prêté des fringues correctes en attendant qu'il ait de quoi s'en acheter et lui avait attaché les cheveux en catogan, pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de cette coiffure qui conditionnait ses mouvements pour rejeter sa chevelure en arrière et se sentait encore gauche et emprunté.

« Tu as de super beaux cheveux, tu sais.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ne fais pas cette tête. Ils sont magnifiques. Et rares, parce que franchement, un rouge pareil, aussi sombre et profond, j'en ai jamais vu. Naturel, en tout cas.

\- Ouais… Moi, je déteste cette couleur. On s'est toujours moqué de moi à ce sujet.

\- Bah, les gens sont cons pour la plupart. Tu sais, moi on s'est souvent foutu de ma gueule aussi parce que j'aime me maquiller et que je préfère les garçons. Alors…

\- Oh, désolé... Je… ne savais pas.

\- Non, je ne me maquille pas en amphi ni au boulot, bien sûr. Et ça te dérange que je sois gay ?

\- Non ! Pas du tout ! Je… Je m'en fiche, tant que tu... »

Camus se mordit les lèvres et s'arrêta juste à temps. Il avait failli dire une énorme connerie. Mais vu l'air goguenard de Lilian, celui-ci avait compris.

« Ahahah, je ne te drague pas, mon pauvre Camus !

\- Mais je n'ai pas dit ça !

\- Tu l'as pensé tellement fort que ça s'est vu sur ta tête !

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Tu es un très beau mec, c'est vrai. Et dans d'autres circonstances, je ne dis pas que je ne t'aurais pas tourné autour, mais là j'ai quelqu'un en vue.

\- Très beau mec ? Qui ? Moi ? »

La voix de Camus était rauque de surprise non feinte et d'incrédulité. Lilian s'arrêta tout de suite de rire et considéra Camus d'un regard presque fâché, mains sur les hanches.

« Mais oui ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ton physique, vraiment. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'aperçois de ça. Dans l'amphi, souvent, tu ne remarques rien.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Et tu te déprécies tout le temps ! Comme avec tes cheveux, à l'instant.

\- Je ne me déprécie pas. C'est juste qu'on ne m'a jamais dit autre chose sur mon physique que « poil de carotte », « rouquin », « mocheté », « intello », « rat de bibliothèque » ou d'autres moqueries. Et certainement jamais que j'étais beau ! C'est bien la première fois que j'entends ça !

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien ce ne sera pas la dernière, tu peux me croire ! D'ailleurs fais gaffe lors des boulots. Certains invités aiment manger de tout, et du serveur aussi, parfois.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si tu as ce genre de souci, préviens-moi ou préviens le patron. Il interviendra. Il est très ferme sur ce genre de choses. Allez, viens, il est franchement temps de rentrer. »

Camus hocha la tête, remonta le col de son manteau et courba la nuque en sortant de la galerie. Le froid était mordant et la nuit claire, pour une fois. On voyait même quelques étoiles, celles que les lumières artificielles de la ville n'éteignaient pas. Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à marcher vite pour se réchauffer. Camus jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Parfait, vu l'heure, ils pourraient prendre le premier métro pour rentrer sans trop dépenser. Tout à son observation, il ne fit pas attention à son chemin et soudain percuta un dos.

Un grognement lui répondit et Lilian le tira en arrière avec un éclat de rire, en s'excusant auprès de l'homme que Camus avait bousculé. L'étudiant ouvrit de grands yeux. Devant la façade monumentale et prestigieuse d'un grand hôtel, une foule se pressait. Apparemment, vu les appareils photos, les micros et les caméras, il s'agissait de journalistes qui attendaient visiblement l'arrivée d'une star.

Camus commença à contourner la masse de gens avides, quand Lilian l'arrêta.

« Attends Camus ! Je me demande de qui il s'agit. Allez, s'il te plaît ! Attendons de le ou la voir !

\- Je croyais que tu étais mort de fatigue ?

\- T'es vraiment rabat-joie ! On n'est plus à quelques minutes près !

\- Rien ne nous dit que la personne va bientôt arriver. Si ça se trouve il faudra encore des heures. Allez viens ! Je compte aller en cours, moi, tout à l'heure !

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Peut-être que l'attente sera longue. Tant pis… Oh ! Regarde Camus ! La voiture ! »

Malgré lui, l'excitation présente dans la voix de Lilian attira l'attention de Camus sur l'arrivée d'une luxueuse berline sombre qui se gara devant l'entrée tapissée de rouge de l'hôtel. Aussitôt des portières s'ouvrirent et des hommes en costume noir en sortirent, rejoints par d'autres qui descendaient le parvis de l'hôtel et venaient aider à contenir la foule des journalistes. Les flash crépitèrent et un mouvement entraîna Camus et Lilian, qui se retrouvèrent mêlés malgré eux aux reporters présents.

Camus était grand et grâce à sa taille, il aperçut nettement une très jolie femme blonde, en tenue de soirée, descendre de la voiture et poser complaisamment en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. Il reconnut une actrice célèbre, qui avait récemment concouru pour l'oscar du meilleur rôle dans une trilogie à la mode. Les appels des journalistes se multiplièrent et certains tentèrent d'attirer l'attention de la jeune femme en faisant de grand signes.

« Mlle Spirakis ! Par ici s'il vous plaît !

\- Mlle Spirakis, deux minutes ! Juste deux minutes ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Le nom de la jeune femme fusait de toutes parts, chacun tentant d'obtenir le privilège de passer le cordon de gardes du corps. Mais la belle se mit en marche, d'un pas léger et suggestif, sans accorder plus d'attention à la foule de journalistes et de fans qui criaient son nom. Camus l'admira sans réserves. La chevelure lumineuse, parfaitement ondulée et coiffée, qui descendait en vagues souples jusqu'au milieu du dos, les grands yeux clairs aux longs cils parfaitement maquillés et la bouche pulpeuse, à la moue charmante et espiègle. Elle naviguait entre la femme fatale, séductrice et inquiétante, et la femme enfant, trop vite grandie, conservant un air indéniable d'innocence. Vraiment, il la trouva très belle. Soudain, toute proche une voix chaude claqua dans l'air.

« Thétis ! »

Un prénom seulement, mais prononcé avec une telle sensualité que Camus sentit un grand frisson le parcourir. Au murmure qui s'éleva soudain et à l'expression de l'actrice, arrêtée net par l'appel, le jeune homme comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir ressenti ce frémissement intérieur. A ses côtés, Lilian eut un hoquet et lui attrapa la main, qu'il serra avec une force surprenante.

Camus s'apprêtait à se retourner pour lui signaler qu'il lui faisait mal, quand l'actrice fit un geste à l'attention de son garde du corps personnel qui parla dans un petit émetteur et un mouvement se fit sur la gauche. Le cordon de gardes se rompit et un homme émergea de la foule et apparut dans la lumière de l'entrée de l'hôtel.

Et tout à coup le silence régna. Comme si par sa seule présence, cet homme avait fait taire toutes les voix, avait suspendu tous les mouvements et tous les bruits. Quelque part en lui, Camus entendit bien une petite voix moqueuse lui souffler que c'était lui qui percevait la scène ainsi, mais il la fit taire, éperdu, captivé par la contemplation.

Devant lui, à quelques mètres, se trouvait le plus bel homme qu'il ait vu de sa vie. Grand, élancé, au corps souple et musclé, il avait une chevelure longue, blonde et bouclée, auprès de laquelle celle de l'actrice paraissait presque fade. Sa peau dorée mettait en valeur son visage aux traits parfaits, à la beauté troublante. Mais, son atout le plus saisissant, qui fascina complètement Camus, était un regard d'eau translucide et pénétrant, difficile à soutenir tant il était beau et intense à la fois.

Dans son émerveillement, le jeune homme vit le beau journaliste s'approcher de l'actrice et lui saisir la main pour y déposer un baiser avec un sourire charmeur. Un long sifflement retentit à sa droite : Lilian semblait lui aussi totalement séduit et impressionné. Sans conscience de l'avoir fait, Camus se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle en expirant douloureusement.

Le temps sembla se remettre en fonctionnement à cet instant et l'actrice, tout sourires, passa et rentra dans l'hôtel, au bras du beau reporter blond qui lui souriait avec séduction. Alors le mécontentement des autres journalistes éclata.

« Allez les gars ! Une nuit de planque bousillée ! A l'instant où j'ai vu qu'il était là, j'ai su que ça se passerait ainsi !

\- C'était évident ! Ça se passe toujours ainsi avec lui, de toute façon !

\- Attendez, il ne l'a pas encore, son interview !

\- Mais tu rêves mon vieux ! Bien sûr qu'il l'a, et en exclusivité en plus.

\- Confidences sur l'oreiller ! Tu vas voir qu'il va même nous sortir encore un scoop.

\- Ah ça, on sait comment il les obtient. Promotion canapé.

\- Bah, soyons honnêtes les gars, si on avait son physique, on ferait tous la même chose !

\- Et comment !

\- Oui, avec les femmes, moi aussi. Mais les mecs…

\- Lui, visiblement ça ne le dérange pas ! Il baise tout ce qui bouge et peut lui rapporter ! »

Les éclats de rire s'élevèrent un peu partout autour de lui et Camus s'aperçut que Lilian aussi riait d'un air complice.

« Tu sais de quoi ils parlent ?

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? Je dois avouer qu'il est encore mieux en vrai ! Je ne l'aurais pas cru.

\- Mais qui ça ?

\- Red, enfin, Camus ! Sur quelle planète tu vis ? Tu regardes jamais la télé ? Tu lis pas les journaux ?

\- Non, cela ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Tu vois, j'avais raison. Tu sors de Balzac, Rastignac !

\- Arrête de te moquer et explique moi de qui il s'agit.

\- Ahah, il t'a plu, hein, le beau Red ?

\- Lilian !

\- Hihi, ça va. Red est un reporter photo. Mais il est connu pour la… façon dont il obtient ses scoops, comme tu viens de le constater.

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Il couche pour obtenir des infos, ouais. Et comme ça, il est devenu assez célèbre et sa photo fait régulièrement la une de la presse à scandales. Il faut dire qu'il est photogénique et vendeur, en première page.

\- Il s'appelle Red ?

\- En nom de plume, ouais. Je ne crois pas qu'on connaisse son vrai nom. En tout cas, je ne l'ai jamais lu nulle part. C'est Red, quoi.

\- Pourquoi Red ? C'est spécial…

\- Sans doute parce qu'il est vachement doué pour obtenir des photos de crimes : il est toujours le premier sur les lieux, on ne sait pas comment il fait. Parfois, il y est même presque en même temps que la police. C'est sa spécialité.

\- Je vois… Charmant personnage, en effet.

\- Oui, il n'est pas vraiment recommandable. Mais putain, qu'il est bien gaulé ! Comme un dieu !

\- Lilian ! Je croyais que tu avais quelqu'un en vue !

\- Oui, mais bon, je ne cracherais pas dans la soupe hein. »

Camus secoua la tête en suivant Lilian dont le rire lui ouvrait la rue vers la station de métro. Maintenant que l'actrice attendue était passée, les journalistes, pour la plupart, se dispersaient. Le scoop était pour Red, plus la peine de rester plantés là.

En quelques enjambées, les deux jeunes hommes atteignirent la bouche de métro et s'y engouffrèrent. Rapidement une rame les emporta vers leurs domiciles. Lilian descendit avant lui et Camus resta seul, quasiment jusqu'au bout de la ligne, somnolant à demi sur son siège. La fatigue l'écrasait à présent et quand il émergea dans la lumière crue et violente du petit matin, il cligna à plusieurs reprises.

Il arriva rapidement au bas de son immeuble et pénétra dans l'entrée vétuste aux murs décrépis et fissurés. Il prit l'escalier aux marches inégales et à la rambarde branlante et commença son ascension. En levant la tête pour contempler les paliers jusqu'au dernier avec découragement, il plissa le nez, incommodé. La puanteur ne laissait pas de doute : une poubelle avait laissé filtrer son jus dégoûtant dans l'escalier. Encore. Au fur et à mesure qu'il montait vers sa misérable chambre de bonne, les bruits et les odeurs des autres locataires le heurtaient. Sur les paliers s'entassaient des affaires, des poubelles qui attendaient d'être jetées, pleins de détails sordides sur de pauvres vies étriquées. Et dans la lumière impitoyable du petit matin, après les lueurs douces et tamisées de la galerie et les flash des journalistes, le contraste faisait encore plus mal.

En ouvrant sa porte, Camus jeta un regard morne vers le ciel triste de Paris qui s'éclairait sous le jour naissant. Un ciel bas et grisâtre, qui lui parut soudain insupportable quand s'imprima sur sa rétine, en superposition, un bleu de ciel d'été presque insoutenable, limpide et éclatant.

Le regard de Red.

Camus ferma la porte et s'adossa contre, soudain haletant, le souffle court et le coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Ce devait être les huit étages. De bon matin, sans avoir mangé, ce n'était pas surprenant. De toute façon, cela ne pouvait rien être d'autre… Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il fallait qu'il dorme.

oOoOo


	3. Chapter 3

Les lampadaires de l'avenue s'allumaient les uns après les autres ainsi que les phares des voitures, trouant le crépuscule qui tombait sur Paris. Red regardait sans la voir la circulation des rues de la capitale française, toujours plus dense à mesure que tombait le jour. Il était fatigué, de cette lassitude du corps après le sexe, qui engourdit même l'esprit.

Mais le regard hypnotique, perdu dans le vague de la contemplation, se fit soudain plus acéré et les lèvres sensuelles ébauchèrent un sourire satisfait, teinté d'une pointe de dureté. La journée avait été fructueuse. Très fructueuse, même. Le sourire s'accentua, révélant des dents blanches parfaites et un sourire à damner un saint s'il n'avait été aussi cruel.

Cette idiote ne s'était pas méfiée… Cela avait été tellement facile. Il lui avait suffi de quelques boniments charmeurs, d'une coupe de champagne et d'à peine trois rounds pour qu'elle s'écroule, fatiguée et repue. Il l'avait regardée un instant dormir, épuisée par ses assauts. Comme les autres, tous les autres, qui avaient profité de ses talents et lui avaient révélé leurs secrets ou lui avaient fourni un alibi scandaleux parfait… Il n'éprouvait rien, il restait juste là, à la regarder froidement dormir, détaillant les courbes de son corps d'un regard clinique, sans émotion. Ce n'était qu'un boulot, après tout. Elle était belle, pourtant. Et charmante aussi. Elle l'avait fait rire et il l'avait trouvée plutôt sympa.

Il avait jeté un dernier regard à la jeune femme endormie dont il s'apprêtait sans doute à briser la vie sans remords. Puis, il s'était détourné et avait commencé son travail. Elle l'avait invité dans sa suite, au beau milieu de ses affaires. Là où se trouvaient son ordinateur, son portable, ses documents… Quelle idiote, vraiment. Trop facile, définitivement. Il avait eu tout le temps de fouiller. Et il le tenait, son scoop. Et quel scoop... Elle n'allait pas s'en remettre... Dommage, au fond, elle lui avait vraiment paru sympa… Mais les affaires étaient les affaires. Il ne fallait pas tenter de jouer dans la cour des grands, quand on n'avait pas les reins pour cela...

Soudain la voiture ralentit et s'arrêta doucement le long du trottoir, devant la façade d'un hôtel discret. Le chauffeur se retourna et lui annonça le montant. Il tendit quelques billets et sortit en lançant à l'homme de garder la monnaie en français correct. Son accent trahissait bien son origine étrangère mais il restait parfaitement compréhensible, ce qui demeurait le plus important, après tout. Et puis une pointe d'accent le rendait plus séduisant, songea-t-il en souriant avec ironie.

Il s'avança vers le perron, en notant rapidement la présence de deux hommes, l'un dissimulé dans une voiture garée en stationnement, non loin de là, et l'autre rencogné sous un porche, dans un coin sombre. D'après ce qu'il apercevait de planqué dans ladite voiture, il s'agissait de paparazzis. On distinguait parfaitement un énorme téléobjectif, très maladroitement caché sous une veste. Et l'homme du porche faisait très mal semblant d'attendre quelqu'un. Il jetait trop clairement et fréquemment des coups d'œil dans sa direction.

Red eut un nouveau sourire, plus tranchant. Ces pauvres mecs n'étaient vraiment pas doués. Ils ne devaient pas en sortir souvent, des scoops. Heureusement pour eux, il avait besoin de leurs clichés pour asseoir son alibi et expliquer définitivement sa présence à Paris. C'était leur jour de chance.

D'un pas souple, il se dirigea vers l'entrée. Quelques filles semblaient l'attendre. Il détacha ses cheveux, les ébouriffa et sourit à leur attention. Aussitôt, elles s'avancèrent, lui tendant leur portable, une feuille de papier, un magazine. Il se prêta à l'exercice de bonne grâce : c'était parfait pour ses plans.

L'une d'elles, quand ce fut son tour, s'arrêta au lieu d'avancer vers lui et il la considéra, soudain attentif. Elle était jolie, plus que les autres, et maquillée avec soin. Sa tenue sexy semblait avoir été choisie à son intention, particulièrement sa jupe moulante et son chemisier mettant en valeur un décolleté généreux.

Au moment où son regard s'y arrêtait, la fille saisit les pans du vêtement et le dégrafa totalement, révélant un soutien gorge en dentelle affriolant et une très belle poitrine. Amusé, Red revint au visage dont les yeux verts luisaient d'adoration.

« Oh Red, je t'aime ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement, d'un air entendu, quand la fille lui tendit un feutre indélébile noir. La tension monta d'un coup quand il attrapa le feutre et les filles se resserrèrent entre elles en couinant, derrière l'audacieuse à la poitrine dévoilée. Bien que ce fût impossible à cette distance, Red était sûr d'entendre les prises en rafales du puissant téléobjectif caché sous la veste. Les paparazzis devaient jubiler !

Son sourire s'assombrit et s'accentua, comme le rictus d'un prédateur avant la morsure. Allons ! Il fallait donner aux gens ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher que ce soit cette fille ou bien les paparazzis ! Il ne serait pas dit que Red ne tiendrait pas ses promesses, toutes ses promesses. Tendant la main, il empoigna la fille par le bras et la tira brusquement à lui, tandis qu'il faisait sauter le bouchon du feutre de l'autre main.

Plantant son regard d'eau translucide dans ses yeux, il commença en souriant à écrire sur la peau du sein gauche, lentement, très lentement. La fille eut un sursaut puis un long frisson éperdu et, rougissant sous son regard, lâcha un soupir énamouré.

« Je t'aime Red. Je t'aime ! »

Encore une pauvre idiote sentimentale et ridicule… Comme si Red pouvait comprendre ou être touché par ce genre de niaiseries… Comme s'il était capable d'aimer… Le regard transperçant se fit plus aigu, comme s'il passait la fille aux rayons X et voyait à travers elle sa navrante et écœurante petite vie minable. Le sourire séducteur se teinta de méchanceté.

« Je t'aime tellement... »

Tant pis pour elle, elle l'avait cherché ! Lâchant son bras, il enlaça sa taille et l'attira contre lui, sans douceur. Il coinça le feutre entre ses deux seins et attrapa de la main le sein droit qu'il pinça fortement. La fille poussa un cri de surprise et il en profita pour l'embrasser langoureusement, en continuant d'apprécier sa poitrine d'une main et ses fesses de l'autre, en remontant la jupe jusqu'à la culotte. Elle poussa un râle de plaisir et devint languide entre ses bras. Mais lorsqu'il la relâcha violemment, et se détourna sans un regard, elle trébucha et s'étala lamentablement à terre, jupe retroussée et seins à l'air.

Au milieu de l'agitation des autres groupies et des éclairs de flash du paparazzi au porche, Red rentra tranquillement dans son hôtel. Il n'éprouvait toujours rien. Pas d'excitation, pas de désir. Rien qu'un ennui las et dévastateur devant l'inanité de ces existences creuses et sans intérêt. Il était fatigué, vraiment. La seule chose qui l'attirait en cet instant était une douche chaude et son lit.

Quelques flash crépitèrent à nouveau, sans même qu'il ne se retourne. Au moins ces deux pauvres gars n'auraient pas planqué une journée froide et pluvieuse pour rien. Ils avaient sans doute pris les meilleures photos de leur misérables carrières...

Il tendit la main vers le réceptionniste qui lui présentait une enveloppe, intrigué. Cette fois, apparemment, le commanditaire se la jouait ancienne mode. Quand vous aurez lu ce message, il s'autodétruira…

Seul dans l'ascenseur, il ouvrit la missive. Elle ne contenait que quelques mots lapidaires, imprimés en noir sur la feuille blanche.

« Dimanche à 20h précises. Hôtel Drouot. »

Red laissa échapper un mouvement d'humeur avant de déchirer la feuille de papier en menus morceaux et de les avaler. Il était hautement contrarié. La date avait été changée à la dernière minute et c'était extrêmement regrettable. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour ne rester que le temps minimum sur les lieux d'un boulot. Red ne s'attardait jamais quand il livrait un scoop. Il passait ensuite rapidement au suivant. On disait souvent de lui, qu'il ne dormait jamais deux fois de suite dans le même lit. Et cela contribuait à sa couverture solide et efficace. Aux yeux de tous, il était un reporter photo noceur qui ne s'attardait jamais nulle part et auprès de personne. Comment expliquer qu'il allait devoir rester dans cette ville près d'une semaine ? Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire…

Il fallait qu'il trouve un plan, quelque chose qui explique sa présence à Paris. Entre le scoop qu'il venait de faire et l'exposition photo de demain soir, il avait une raison solide de demeurer dans la ville jusqu'au lendemain. Mais au-delà… Il fallait trouver une idée, et vite…

Songeur, il referma la porte de sa chambre et mit le verrou. Puis il se retourna et embrassa la pièce d'un regard perçant. Jetant son blouson sur le lit et défaisant sa chemise, il sortit rapidement de sa poche un petit boîtier électronique et fit le tour de la chambre, passant en revue tous les endroits susceptibles de cacher un appareil d'écoute. Quand, enfin, il fut sûr d'être parfaitement seul, il lança une playlist de musique classique sur son portable et tira les rideaux soigneusement. Puis il fit coulisser un tableau et, révélant un coffre-fort dans le mur, l'ouvrit et en sortit des pièces métalliques qu'il assembla minutieusement.

Quand il eut fini, Red passa une main presque douce sur l'objet qu'il venait de remonter, ses yeux d'eau claire illuminés d'une étrange lueur. Le regard de mer turquoise semblait presque affectueux en se posant sur l'objet sombre et la voix chaude et veloutée, comme si elle s'adressait à un être aimé, murmura tendrement :

« Nous allons devoir attendre un peu pour faire notre boulot, ma Scarlet Niddle ».

Et se penchant doucement, Red déposa un baiser léger sur le métal froid d'un fusil longue portée.

oOoOo

Camus se retourna tout à coup, en entendant des pas précipités courir dans sa direction et se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Il eut juste le temps de recevoir Lilian dans ses bras avant que celui-ci ne le projette à terre. Il avait manifestement eu l'intention de se jeter sur son dos.

« Camus ! Je te trouve ! Sauvé ! J'ai besoin de toi ! »

Le jeune homme intercepta les regards surpris et moqueurs d'autres étudiants, témoins de la scène, et jura intérieurement. Lilian était vraiment trop démonstratif avec lui. Du jour au lendemain, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient quasiment jamais adressé la parole, le jeune extraverti s'était imposé à ses côtés dans l'amphi, l'avait rejoint à la bibliothèque ou lui sautait dessus en plein couloir. S'il était absolument certain qu'effectivement Lilian ne le draguait pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'extérieurement son manège pouvait prêter à confusion. Avec une grimace, il repoussa l'autre étudiant, et se mit à marcher à grandes enjambées, pour fuir le lieu du délit. Il entendait déjà les murmures et il imaginait rien qu'à voir les têtes vicieusement réjouies les rumeurs qui allaient se répandre.

Et cela le blessait. Jusque là, à Paris, il avait retrouvé la quiétude et l'anonymat qui lui avaient été ravies dans sa petite ville provinciale où tout le monde se connaissait. Ici, il n'était qu'un étudiant parmi des milliers… Et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il n'avait jamais voulu autre chose. Il serra les mâchoires et s'arrêta net. Surpris, Lilian le percuta de plein fouet.

« Hé ! Préviens quand tu stoppes brutalement. Je n'ai pas prévu de me faire refaire le nez, il me convient comme il est !

\- Lilian ! Arrête ça !

\- Quoi, ça ?

\- De me courir après !

\- Dans ce cas, arrête de t'enfuir aussi. Je ne te courrai plus après !

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de te jeter sur moi comme ça ! Pense un peu à ce que vont dire les autres…

\- Mais on s'en fout, Camus, de ce qu'ils peuvent dire !

\- Toi, oui, c'est clair, tu t'en fous. Mais pas moi. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne veux plus souffrir... »

Lilian s'était retourné et le considérait avec attention. Camus lui jeta un regard et resta saisi. Étrange comme ce garçon, au visage fin et efféminé d'une certaine façon, pouvait avoir l'air percutant par moment. Le regard bleu clair tendre habituellement s'éclairait presque d'une lueur inquiétante présentement. Soudain, Camus frémit : Lilian venait de se camper juste sous son nez et agitait son index droit d'une façon menaçante.

« Combien de fois je dois te le dire, Camus ! Je ne te drague pas !

\- Parle plus fort Lilian, je suis sûr que les secrétaires du bureau au fond du couloir n'ont pas entendu ! Je sais que tu ne me dragues pas, mais sois plus discret, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des rumeurs sur nous deux.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça te dérangerait tant que cela ? Oh, tu as une fille en vue ! Laquelle est-ce ? Je la connais ?

\- Bon sang, mais ferme-la !

\- J'ai besoin d'aide, Camus ! Tu dois m'aider !

\- Bon viens avec moi, là bas on sera tranquille pour discuter.

\- Là-bas ?

\- Dans mon repaire.

\- Tu as un repaire ? Oh là là, ça fait très « agents secret » : tu marques des points !

\- Ferme-la, idiot »

Avec un sourire, Camus entraîna Lilian. Finalement, il était heureux d'être tombé sur lui, aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait au juste, mais il se sentait bizarre depuis la réception dans la galerie. Paris, la pluie, les gens, les cours, plus rien ne semblait se détacher. Il voyait tout en gris, y compris jusque dans les pages des livres. Il ne comprenait pas. Son univers onirique de papier avait toujours été coloré vivement, bien plus que la réalité, jusqu'aux tréfonds du désespoir le plus sombre. Jamais les livres ne l'avaient déçu… Jusque là.

Il ne comprenait pas. Plus rien ne l'intéressait et pourtant il sentait comme une impatience de plus en plus vive qui émergeait et s'emparait de son être. Il se sentait sur le fil du rasoir, sans savoir exactement comment ni pourquoi. Alors croiser Lilian était un mal pour un bien : il allait au moins distraire un instant son esprit de ce vertige intérieur inexpliqué.

Sur ces pensées, Camus poussa la porte de la brasserie et reçut au visage chaleur et senteurs puissantes de café, ainsi qu'un « Salut Camus » vigoureux, lancé depuis un bout de la salle par l'un des jumeaux. A ses côtés, Lilian émit un sifflement appréciateur et Camus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Whoaw, je comprends que tu aimes cet endroit…

\- Lilian, les hommes ce n'est pas mon truc, tu te rappelles ?

\- Heureusement, c'est le mien ! Et comment s'appelle cet apollon ?

\- Hmm, je crois que c'est Kanon.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Il a un frère jumeau, Saga, qui est sa réplique parfaite. Alors il y a toujours une marge d'erreur.

\- Des jumeaux ? Non, c'est pas vrai !

\- Lilian ! Arrête de le regarder comme ça ! On dirait que tu viens de voir le Père Noël !

\- Mais c'est exactement cela ! Deux canons pour le prix d'un !

\- Lilian !

\- Mais tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais pensé au fantasme des jumeaux, Camus ?

\- Mais tu es impossible ! Tiens-toi un peu ! Tu vas me faire regretter de t'avoir amené ici ! »

En soupirant, Camus entraîna un Lilian hilare vers sa table, dans un coin de la salle, près de la baie vitrée qui protégeait la terrasse en hiver. Il aimait cet endroit car on voyait aussi bien dehors que dedans et le poste d'observation permettait de rester ignoré des autres clients. Lilian s'assit et se mit à regarder avec curiosité autour de lui, parcourant du regard la salle de petites tables aux chaises chromées, à la décoration résolument parisienne.

Camus, pendant ce temps, s'amusa du manège d'un client, apparemment anglais, qui faisait tourner Kanon en bourrique, lui réclamant un thé, puis le renvoyant chercher du lait, du sucre et finalement du citron, avant de le saisir par la manche et de lui demander avec un accent à couper au couteau où se trouvait « the Louvreuh ». Camus riait encore que le serveur, visiblement furieux, les rejoignit.

« Putain ! Je te jure ! Les British, quelle bande de casse-couille !

\- Kanon ! Il pourrait t'entendre !

\- M'en fous ! De toute façon, il parle pas français ! »

Camus jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet vers le client anglais, occupé à à touiller consciencieusement son breuvage, apparemment effectivement sans saisir ce que disait Kanon. Pourtant au moment où le serveur blond s'asseyait sur la troisième chaise, l'étudiant saisit un bref instant un regard grave et impérieux lancé vers le dos de Kanon. Camus détailla alors l'homme qui venait d'avoir ce comportement étrange, comme pour en graver les traits dans sa mémoire, sans bien comprendre ce qui le faisait réagir ainsi.

C'était un homme de haute stature, sans doute plus grand que lui et Lilian, plus proche de la taille de Kanon qui n'était pas loin du mètre quatre vingt dix. Il était blond avec des cheveux courts, coupés en brosse. Ses yeux étaient clairs, mais dans une teinte ambrée peu courante, rappelant davantage les yeux d'un fauve que d'un homme, et leur regard était pénétrant, presque incisif. Les traits de son visage étaient rudes, comme taillés à la serpe. Il évoqua à l'étudiant, un ancien militaire. On lui aurait dit que cet homme venait des marins américains que Camus n'en aurait pas été surpris.

Pourtant à cet instant précis, en saisissant son journal d'une main et sa tasse de l'autre, l'Anglais porta cette dernière si gauchement à ses lèvres qu'il en renversa le contenu sur sa cuisse droite et fit un bond en lâchant un « fucking shit ! » sonore. Kanon se retourna vivement et voyant cet exaspérant client sautiller en secouant son pantalon éclata de rire, imité par Lilian. Camus aussi sourit et secoua la tête, évacuant l'impression étrange que lui avait d'abord laissée le client malhabile.

« Mwahahaha ! Bien fait pour cet emmerdeur, tiens ! Au fait salut, je m'appelle Kanon. Et toi ?

\- Enchanté, je m'appelle Lilian.

\- Ah c'est toi qui lui a trouvé ce job formidable ?

\- Tiens, je ne pense pas que ton frère soit d'accord sur ce point.

\- Bah, Saga a un côté maman tigre qui surveille ses petits parfois. Il est chiant. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, pas vrai, Camus ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, on l'aime comme il est. Au fait, tu voulais me parler, Lilian ?

\- Oui, j'ai un gros problème : Théo est tombé malade et il me manque un gars pour ce soir ! C'est la cata ! Viens s'il te plaît, c'est un vernissage très important ! Tous les gars veulent en être, mais je t'ai réservé la place.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde le veut, ce vernissage ? Il paie bien ?

\- Pas plus que les autres, mais c'est plutôt pour qui il y aura.

\- Et qui sera là ?

\- Red, le photographe ! Le super canon qu'on a vu de loin hier ! Tu te rends compte, Camus ?

\- J'ai vu des photos de lui, il est plutôt bon ! Et alors, il est à tomber, ce mec ! Saga s'est foutu de ma gueule et m'a dit de fermer la bouche sinon j'allais baver !

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Il est trop beau ! Et d'après les rumeurs vraiment pas farouche.

\- Oh ? Homme ou femme ?

\- Mais tout cela ensemble, s'il te plaît.

\- Voilà un mec qui sait profiter de la vie !

\- Et je vais tenter qu'il en profite avec moi ! Allez, viens Camus ! Il m'a semblé qu'il t'a bien plu, à toi aussi, non ?

\- Peuh ! Absolument pas ! C'est un mec, d'abord.

\- Et alors, s'il te plaît ? Décidément, ça te choque...

\- Non, mais les relations entre hommes ne m'intéressent pas.

\- Bon, de toute façon, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un au pied levé pour ce soir ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! Je t'invite à bouffer !

\- Okay, dans ce cas !

\- En fait, t'es un type absolument vénal !»

Kanon et Lilian se mirent à rire et le serveur asséna une vigoureuse bourrade à Camus, qui manqua en tomber de son siège. Kanon ne se rendait parfois pas compte de sa force… Ni de la faiblesse des autres, se dit le jeune homme avec dépit. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il fasse un peu de sport, histoire de se muscler un peu, tout de même. Après tout, même Lilian lui avait broyé la main l'autre soir, lorsqu'il l'avait agrippé en voyant Red…

Kanon se leva soudain. Un couple qui venait d'entrer s'agitait à leur table et cherchait visiblement à attirer l'attention du serveur. Avec un grand sourire, sur un dernier geste amical à leur attention, à Lilian et à lui, Kanon se porta au-devant d'eux. Involontairement, Camus se tourna vers le client anglais qui, après s'être séché, s'absorbait dans la lecture de son journal. Brièvement, comme la dernière fois, le jeune homme saisit le regard inquisiteur sur le serveur, avant qu'il ne disparût rapidement derrière le rempart de papier.

Décidément, cet homme ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il devait en parler à Kanon. Ce n'était peut-être rien, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent… Mais Camus n'eut pas le temps d'appeler le serveur qui passait à portée : Lilian le saisit soudain par le bras et lui posa une question cruciale :

« Est-ce que tu as des fringues potables à te mettre cette fois ?

\- Euh… Eh bien…

\- Allez, debout ! On a juste le temps d'aller faire du shopping ! Tu vas voir, avec moi, tu seras sublaïme, mon chéri. »

A l'intonation de Lilian et au sourire complice de quelques clients et de Kanon, Camus devina que son ami venait de singer une obscure référence télévisuelle qui lui échappait, et se laissa entraîner, non sans se promettre de mettre en garde Kanon à propos de ce type bizarre la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

oOoOo


	4. Chapter 4

Devant la glace en pied d'une chambre d'hôtel confortable, un homme se considérait d'un œil critique. Grand et bien fait, la silhouette athlétique, l'homme aux cheveux bruns et courts, travaillés au gel sculptant, détaillait avec attention le moindre élément de sa tenue. Son beau visage était concentré et sérieux. Quelque chose se jouait visiblement en cet instant. Finalement le miroir dut lui renvoyer une image satisfaisante car il s'écarta de quelques pas et un sourire vint planer sur ses lèvres harmonieuses.

Mais soudain, il écarquilla ses yeux brun-vert et cligna à plusieurs reprises en rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière. Il retint à la dernière minute le geste naturel de se frotter les yeux et jura dans une langue étrangère, à voix basse. Puis quand il se fut assuré que ses yeux avaient repris une fonction normale, il se contempla à nouveau dans le miroir, l'air un peu boudeur.

Red n'aimait pas porter des lentilles. Malgré son regard hypnotique célèbre, trop souvent reproduit sur les mauvaises pages des journaux de bas étages, il évitait autant que possible d'en porter et trouvait d'autres subterfuges pour se dissimuler : lunettes noires, lunettes de vue épaisses, frange qui dissimulait ses yeux, chapeau, casquette, tout était bon pour éviter d'avoir recours aux lentilles de couleur qui lui abîmaient la vue.

Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre : sa vue était son gagne-pain, dans ses deux activités, l'officielle et l'officieuse. Son coup d'œil était ce qui lui avait permis de devenir le meilleur, sous les projecteurs et dans l'obscurité. Il avait une acuité visuelle exceptionnelle, capable de saisir un être à plusieurs centaines de mètres de distance avec une précision presque surnaturelle. C'était pour cela qu'on l'avait sélectionné au départ, et qu'on l'avait entraîné pour faire de lui ce tueur sans âme à la redoutable efficacité. Cent pour cent de réussite à l'épreuve finale. Du jamais vu…

Et, ce jour-là, face à l'ébahissement et à la satisfaction profonde de ses entraîneurs et de leurs commanditaires, il avait compris. Il était pris au piège. Ils ne le lâcheraient jamais. Il n'avait pas réussi à survivre, comme il le pensait... Il avait fait un pacte avec le diable, qui n'aurait jamais de fin…

Et la suite des événements lui avait donné raison : les boulots, les uns après les autres. Les vies prises. L'entraînement à se fondre dans la société pour être encore plus performant et ne pas être qu'un tueur de l'ombre de plus. Sa beauté autant que sa performance lui avaient valu d'être choisi pour devenir Red. On lui avait enseigné à séduire, à plaire pour se dissimuler et atteindre ses cibles plus facilement. On lui avait appris à jouer de ses charmes, à utiliser son corps…

Et après une brève rébellion, qui lui avait coûté cher, il avait abandonné sa révolte. A quoi bon souffrir ? De toute façon, rien n'avait plus d'importance au fond. Il ne lui restait rien, ils lui avaient tout pris… Il était Red désormais… L'autre nom, celui de l'enfant heureux parmi les siens avant que la guerre ne le dévaste, avait disparu, noyé dans tout ce sang et toutes ces larmes invisibles versés. Il n'existait plus, il n'était que cette poupée sans intérieur, obéissante et efficace.

Il posa le front contre la vitre, contemplant le reflet de son regard sans le voir vraiment. Alors s'il n'était que ça, pourquoi s'était-il déguisé ainsi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu cette exposition insensée, pour laquelle, sans doute, il serait puni lourdement quand ils sauraient ? Et surtout pourquoi soudain un vertige étrange s'emparait-il de lui, accélérant légèrement les battements de son cœur, faisant imperceptiblement trembler ses mains ?

Il posa la main sur sa poitrine, constatant avec étonnement les coups profonds qui résonnaient. Que se passait-il ? Avait-il le trac ? Lui ? Pourquoi ? Il se releva et adressa un regard perçant au visage dans la glace. Un regard dur.

Allons ! Lui ? Le trac ? Dans le miroir, la bouche s'étira dans un sourire doucereusement cruel. Il fallait avoir un cœur pour avoir le trac ou une quelconque émotion et il n'en n'avait pas ! Il n'en n'avait plus. On avait soigneusement veillé à ce que le cœur, chez lui, ne soit qu'un organe fournissant le sang à l'organisme et rien de plus.

Le sourcil brun se fronça, le regard noisette se fit soudain transperçant. C'était mieux ainsi, vu à quoi il servait. Sous l'acuité étrange du regard brun vert, les traits ciselés et tranchants du beau visage se lénifièrent, se modifièrent, et bientôt l'homme dans le miroir fut tout autre.

Ce n'était plus Red déguisé, que l'on reconnaissait encore sous la dissimulation. C'était un inconnu, beau et séduisant, au visage doux et harmonieux, au sourire tendre et au regard ouvert et franc.

Saisissant sa veste en sifflotant, il sortit de sa chambre, puis de l'hôtel, par la grande porte, crânement, sûr de lui, au beau milieu des paparazzis qui faisaient le guet dans la rue. Apparemment son scoop était tombé… Le sourire tendre se teinta fugitivement de cruauté. Bien, sa présence à Paris était expliquée. Du moins jusqu'au lendemain… Après, il faudrait décidément trouver autre chose…

Il décida de marcher jusqu'à la galerie. Il ne pleuvait pas et le centre de Paris était différent des autres villes. Il aimait marcher dans les rues anciennes, chargées d'histoire, aux façades haussmanniennes élégantes. Et puis, inexplicablement aujourd'hui, il avait envie de légèreté.

Au bout d'une heure de marche et de flânerie, il arriva dans le quartier du Marais où se trouvait la galerie. Une foule se pressait sur le trottoir et la cour de l'hôtel particulier était pleine. Tanizer et Drüger venaient d'arriver, escortés par leurs agents, comme des stars. Ils étaient ridicules, tous les deux… Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui : appareils photo et cartons de presse fleurissaient un peu partout. Apparemment, la presse artistique parisienne s'était déplacée pour l'occasion. Ou pour le scoop qu'il venait de sortir, peut-être... Il s'arrêta devant l'affiche élégante et prétentieuse.

« Le monde d'après.

Red, Baïan Tanizer et Albérich Drüger : Regards Déchirés

Autres regards : Denton, Leliah, Damian, Siegfrid, Zorah et Milo »

Son regard s'attarda sur le dernier mot. C'était si étrange de voir écrit dans la réalité ce nom oublié d'un autre temps, ce nom vestige d'une époque où il était encore un être humain… Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi ? Il cherchait une réponse à cette question depuis des semaines, déjà. Le léger vertige lui revint brièvement, il secoua la tête comme quelqu'un qui s'éveille d'un songe et entra dans la galerie.

Personne ne fit attention à lui et il put parcourir l'exposition tranquillement. Il accorda à peine un regard à ses propres photos. Elles ne l'intéressaient pas. Elles n'étaient qu'un mensonge de plus dans cette mascarade qu'était sa vie. Un mensonge haute définition aux millions de pixels colorés. Rien de plus.

Il passa successivement dans les autres salles où se trouvaient les œuvres de Tanizer et Drüger, qu'il jaugea d'un œil critique. Le premier avait des clichés doux et pastels, presque poétiques, sur les conflits humains. Les couleurs filtrées et les taches circulaires de lumière, qui formaient comme une barrière protectrice, favorisaient une interprétation onirique des horreurs de la guerre. Et Red admirait presque cela dans les photos de Tanizer. On aurait presque dit qu'on se trouvait ailleurs, à des lieues des champs de batailles et des souffrances des humains fauchés par les armes... Oui, il réussissait presque à farder la guerre… Presque…

Drüger, quant à lui, était clinquant et « too much », jusque dans ses photos. Il accentuait trop les souffrances, les couleurs. Il dramatisait et mettait en scène, et ça se voyait. Il n'aimait pas son œuvre, même s'il lui reconnaissait effectivement un coup d'œil précis et une bonne composition. Il avait toujours l'impression de regarder un opéra étrange et grandiloquent en contemplant ses clichés.

Il poursuivit son chemin et passa dans les autres salles, plus petites, où étaient exposés les anonymes de la soirée. Ici, pas de lumières pour mettre en valeur les œuvres, pas de mise en scène. Juste des clichés presque sans titre, le nom du photographe écrit si petit qu'on ne le voyait presque pas. Il y avait beaucoup moins de monde dans ces salles-là, évidemment.

Il arriva à la dernière salle. La sienne. Et les battements profonds s'élevèrent à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Un étrange goût se répandit dans sa bouche et il s'arrêta sur le seuil. La salle était vide, ou presque. Il n'y avait qu'une personne. Un homme, de dos, absorbé dans la contemplation d'une photo. La gorge de Red devint sèche brusquement quand il se rendit compte de la photo regardée.

La photo. Celle par laquelle tout avait commencé.

C'était la photo d'une mère portant son fils sur le dos, courant pour se mettre en sécurité et le mettre à l'abri des bombardements. L'enfant avait dû marcher sur une mine, ou être touché par un tir de rocket. Il n'avait plus de pieds. Visiblement, à sa tête penchée en arrière et à sa bouche et ses yeux ouverts, il était mort ou presque. Et pourtant sa mère dégageait une telle force, une telle puissance absolue, capable de tout renverser sur sa route, qu'il avait pris la photo, comme ça, sur une impulsion. Elle était passée devant lui, comme une bourrasque, comme une vague puissante que rien n'arrête. Et il était resté sonné, un peu haletant, ne comprenant pas, ne sachant pas pourquoi il avait pris cette image du désespoir le plus terrible qui soit.

Il ne l'avait pas voulue, cette photo. Elle avait surgi d'un coup et s'était imposée à lui. Il n'avait même pas ressenti de compassion pour cette mère, ne l'avait pas aidée. La seule chose qu'il voulait d'elle c'était son image, et cette force étrange, incompréhensible, qui l'accompagnait.

Il l'avait appelée « Amour maternel » : le contraste cruel lui avait paru marrant. Et depuis, elle l'encombrait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait prise et il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Elle était trop dure et trop puissante pour rapporter de l'argent ou pour se fondre dans le monde d'apparences aseptisé de Red. Elle ne servait à rien. Pourtant, il n'avait pas pu s'en défaire. Et depuis elle, d'autres images, comme ça, avaient surgi de nulle part sous son regard et l'avaient rejointe, formant petit à petit une interprétation.

Comme si quelque chose remuait, tout au fond. Comme si un vent étrange, d'ailleurs et de changement, s'était levé et se faisait plus fort à chaque nouveau cliché… Est-ce que quelque chose s'était réellement mis en route ? Quelque chose était-il en train de naître, de renaître ?

Il avait finalement décidé de les exposer. Sous un autre nom, en secret. Et la décision avait pris une force et une urgence qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Il avait choisi sur un coup de tête de reprendre ce nom éteint, enseveli, d'autrefois, tout en sachant que c'était une erreur. Qu'ils le sauraient et qu'il le paierait...

Les battements profonds s'accentuèrent et se rapprochèrent. Le vertige se creusa à nouveau en lui et Red poussa un long soupir, comme l'exhalaison de celui qui s'éveille et ouvre un regard neuf sur le monde qui l'entoure.

L'homme perdu dans sa contemplation se retourna. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années.

C'était un serveur.

C'était une beauté comme il n'en n'avait jamais vue.

Grand et élancé, il avait une silhouette fine et fière, mise en valeur par son pantalon et sa veste noirs et sa chemise blanche cintrée à col Lavallière. Son visage était parfait, des lèvres douces, en passant par les pommettes hautes, jusqu'à l'arête délicate du nez. Ses yeux, grands et bien dessinés, en amande, avait une teinte ambrée rougeoyante fascinante. Mais le plus impressionnant, qui heurta violemment Red de plein fouet, fut sa chevelure. Une incroyable chevelure de feu liquide, aux reflets moirés qui renvoyaient la lumière en éclats… Comme une version rouge profond du vif-argent.

Il n'avait jamais vu une telle beauté, si étrange et inhabituelle. Et pourtant, il en avait vu de toutes sortes à travers les pays qu'il avait visités. Des beautés rares, étranges, de tous les peuples et de tous les horizons. Mais rien de semblable, éthéré, idéal, comme sorti d'un autre monde, peuplé de fées ou de lutins.

Et soudain, Red vola en éclats.

Le masque cruel et factice tomba. Si facilement...

Et il resta nu, dévoilé, comme un nouveau-né à l'aube de l'existence.

Sous le regard rougeoyant lumineux et étonné, dans cette petite salle à l'écart, environné des surgissements d'un être nié, torturé, et pourtant toujours là, il se sentit étrangement bien. Étrangement lui.

Comme jamais.

Avec un sourire hésitant, le cœur battant soudain avec une force et une intensité qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis les tréfonds de sa mémoire, il s'approcha du jeune serveur. Quelque chose chantait en lui de plus en plus fort et le poussait vers le jeune homme. Une puissance dévastatrice, croissant de seconde en seconde, capable de tout renverser sur sa route, le menait jusqu'à lui.

Le cœur douloureusement étreint, le souffle court, il s'arrêta à un mètre environ et, passant la main dans ses cheveux d'un geste trahissant sa nervosité, lui parla d'une voix étrange, cassée par l'émotion, une voix qui lui était inconnue.

« Bonsoir. Alors qu'en dites-vous, de cette photo ? Elle vous plaît ? »

oOoOo

Arrivé sur les lieux de l'exposition photo du soir, Camus attendit la venue de Lilian, en retard, comme d'habitude. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise sans son ami, dans cet univers guindé et tape à l'œil. Il vit arriver les vans du traiteur qui se garèrent dans un coin de la cour de l'hôtel particulier. Lilian n'était toujours pas là, et Camus pesta. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il se présenter même en l'absence de son recruteur ? Il n'avait bossé qu'une fois pour cette entreprise et n'avait pas encore rencontré tout le monde. Et il ne savait même pas si Lilian avait prévenu qu'il remplaçait un certain Théo pour la soirée…

Il attendit encore quelques minutes puis prit son parti, brusquement, et se présenta aux hommes qui filtraient les entrées. Ceux-ci le regardèrent des pieds à la tête quand il s'annonça comme l'un des serveurs embauchés par le traiteur, puis, à sa grande surprise, le laissèrent passer avec un regard insistant que Camus ne sut pas s'expliquer.

Il chercha un responsable, mais les gars n'avaient pas le temps, descendaient des tables, les mettaient en place, rapidement, sans lui prêter attention. Leur seule réponse à ses questions était « Il faut voir avec Vitale », et ils s'éloignaient vite après cela.

Soudain une main de fer, douloureuse comme une pince, l'empoigna par l'épaule et le retourna d'un seul mouvement, comme un pantin, et il se retrouva face à un homme impressionnant. A son uniforme immaculé, brodé de son nom, il reconnut le chef Vitale Contesi, en personne, qui le fusillait de son regard de nuit bleutée intransigeant.

Camus, sous le regard dur, déglutit et se raidit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Le chef était encore plus impressionnant en vrai qu'en photo et son visage d'italien pur souche, à la peau ambrée, aux cheveux et aux yeux sombres, dégageait une énergie frappante.

« Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici ? Je ne te connais pas ! »

Camus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Lilian arriva enfin et lui fit un grand sourire et un signe de la main.

« Camus ! Tu es arrivé en avance ! Salut, chef ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Oui, c'est Camus qui remplace Théo.

\- Cazzo ! Et prévenir ? Ça t'est pas passé par la tête ?

\- Ça va ! On a le compte de gars classes et élégants, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? Et avec lui, on a gagné au change, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Camus frémit et leva les yeux au ciel intérieurement. Lilian ne changerait jamais ! Il ne savait plus où se mettre, sous le regard bleu noir incisif. Mais curieusement, le chef s'adoucit imperceptiblement et un très léger sourire vint orner sa bouche fine. Il le détailla lui aussi des pieds à la tête et le lâcha en adressant à Lilian un regard approbateur. Puis sur un hochement de tête et un dernier regard à son égard, il se détourna et se mit à gronder dans sa langue natale à l'attention d'un des gars dont le travail visiblement ne lui allait pas.

Lilian agrippa son bras et l'entraîna dans un couloir qui partait à l'arrière de la galerie. Ils traversèrent rapidement les salles où les photos étaient exposées et certaines attirèrent l'attention de Camus. Il était curieux, vraiment, et espérait vivement qu'il aurait le temps d'en profiter à un moment ou à un autre de la soirée. Arrivés dans une arrière salle, ils déposèrent leurs affaires et remirent de l'ordre dans leur tenue. Lilian fit pivoter Camus et d'un œil éclairé rajusta ses vêtements, puis il dégaina sa brosse à cheveux avec un sourire doucereux. Camus soupira. Pas moyen d'y échapper. Il se laissa coiffer longuement sans rechigner, mais Lilian ne lui noua pas les cheveux, cette fois.

« Ils sont trop beaux. Et longs comme ça dans ton dos, sur ta veste, ils font un effet… Ce serait dommage de les attacher.

\- Je préfère quand ils sont libres, j'y suis plus habitué.

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué la dernière fois. Bon, tu fais la salle avec Anthony, Sylvain et les autres. Je vais te les présenter.

\- Et toi ? Tu ne seras pas en salle ?

\- Non… Moi ce soir, je m'occupe du buffet avec Valentine et Sarah.

\- Le buffet ? Sérieusement ? Mais… je croyais que tu voulais t'approcher de Red ? Ça risque d'être plus difficile si tu restes au buffet.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tant pis. Après tout un « tiens » vaut mieux que deux « tu l'auras », comme on dit.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Le chef ne devait pas venir initialement, alors j'aurais fait la salle comme toi. Mais il est là finalement. Alors je préfère tenir le buffet… Tu comprends ?

\- Oh… C'est lui que tu as en vue ?

\- Chut ! Pas si fort !

\- Mais… Il est… gay ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression…

\- Ben non, il ne l'est pas. C'est bien ce qui est compliqué dans cette histoire. Et cette greluche de Valentine l'a à l'œil, elle aussi. Alors il faut absolument que je lui casse son plan ! Vois le bon côté des choses, mon petit Camus : tu auras le beau Red rien que pour toi !

\- Combien de fois je dois te le dire ! Il ne m'intéresse pas, ce mec !

\- Mais oui, mais oui, mon chéri ! Pour un mec indifférent, tu te défends vigoureusement d'avoir le moindre intérêt pour lui.

\- Lilian, tu m'agaces ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je t'abandonne sans remords, cloué à ton buffet inintéressant, et je vais profiter de l'exposition avant qu'il y ait trop de monde et que le service ne commence. »

En accrochant son badge de service au revers de sa veste, Camus entendit le rire moqueur de Lilian qui s'éloignait. Il poussa un soupir et secoua la tête avec un sourire. Son ami ne changerait pas. Son sourire s'accentua : et il avait raison de ne pas changer, il était parfait dans sa joie de vivre et son exubérance.

Avec satisfaction et curiosité, Camus se mêla aux premiers visiteurs qui entraient et découvrit lui aussi les photos des trois photographes principaux exposés dans les premières salles, luxueuses et apprêtées. Il commença par la première salle en venant de l'arrière galerie et donc par le troisième photographe en rang d'importance.

Albérich Drüger. Camus ne le connaissait pas du tout, mais ses clichés le dérangèrent, par leur côté superficiel et vaniteux. Il y avait quelque chose de faux dans ces images grandiloquentes des dévastations de la guerre. Il manquait de simplicité et d'authenticité. Il passa à la seconde salle.

Baïan Tanizer. Ce photographe-là, au contraire de Drüger, lui plut. Sa vision était plus personnelle et plus délicate. Ses photos étaient travaillées et délivraient un message troublant. Il arrivait presque à rendre des scènes difficiles voire cruelles, belles et poétiques. Il ne montrait qu'un côté de la guerre, effectivement, mais le sous-entendu des images suffisait à rappeler l'atroce réalité, évacuée le temps d'un cliché. Il resta assez longtemps à admirer les photos constellées de gouttes de lumières comme un rideau de pluie lumineuse et métaphorique, puis il passa dans la troisième salle, la première de la galerie, celle où se pressait la foule des arrivants.

Red. Ce journaliste troublant qui avait suivi l'actrice dans son hôtel pour une entrevue sans équivoque… Celui dont le regard de ciel d'été hantait sa vue, depuis. Le cœur légèrement battant, Camus regarda ses photos. Et elles lui déplurent, profondément. Il passa de l'une à l'autre, le visage de plus en plus sombre, contrarié, presque en colère. Après Tanizer et ses jeux de lumière subtils, les photos de Red étaient insupportables. Le jeune homme se retourna et contempla la foule qui s'extasiait sur les clichés exposés. Comment tous ces gens ne voyaient-ils pas la supercherie ? Camus darda à nouveau sans pitié son regard assombri de dépit vers l'image en face de lui. Une banale scène de dévastation, pleine de bruits et de fureur. Sans intérêt. Il se recula, bras croisés.

Certes, les scènes étaient parfaitement cadrées et prises, la lumière maîtrisée et l'angle de vue judicieux. Mais il n'y avait rien dans ces photos. Aucun message. Aucune force. Rien. Comme si le regard qui les avait prises était vide…

Avec un geste d'humeur, Camus passa rapidement dans les autres salles, celles réservés aux petits photographes ayant l'immense chance de faire la seconde partie de l'exposition de trois célébrités de leur art. Il apprécia inégalement ces œuvres. Certaines dégageaient quelque chose, d'autres rien, ou alors si peu et si confus que cela ne valait pas la peine de s'y arrêter.

Il finit par arriver dans la dernière salle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, sur le seuil de la salle. Mince ! Le service allait bientôt commencer, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Mais il voulait terminer l'exposition, quand même. Et puis, cela lui semblait aussi plus respectueux, d'aller jusqu'au dernier exposé, dont le nom lui échappait d'ailleurs.

Il entra et immédiatement il la vit. Elle lui sauta au visage avec une force impressionnante.

Hypnotisé, il marcha jusqu'à elle comme un automate.

Son cœur se serra avec une force douloureuse qui faillit lui faire pousser un cri et son souffle se perdit dans ses poumons. Il sentit des larmes monter du plus profond de lui, comme surgissant directement de ses entrailles, comme si l'image parlait à son âme une langue sacrée et inconnue.

Il resta longtemps perdu en lui-même et dans l'émotion violente et puissante soulevée par la photographie. Jusqu'à ce qu'un profond soupir s'élève dans son dos. Au son douloureux, qui ressemblait au soupir de quelqu'un qui s'endort ou qui se réveille, son être s'emballa sans qu'il comprenne le phénomène. Il se sentit proche de la panique, comme s'il était surpris dans un instant de grâce qu'il ne voulait pas partager. Comme s'il ne voulait pas reprendre pied dans la réalité. Comme s'il venait de toucher du doigt ce qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps. Un monde en couleurs, puissant et réel, ailleurs que dans un livre. Il hésita un instant puis se retourna à regrets pour contempler celui qui venait de l'arracher à sa fascination.

C'était un jeune homme, presque de son âge.

C'était un invité, visiblement.

Il lui plut, instinctivement.

Il était grand, plus que lui, et athlétique, avec une silhouette harmonieuse et bien prise. Ses cheveux bruns, sa peau dorée et ses yeux noisette lui donnaient un air plutôt méditerranéen. Son visage était beau, vraiment, et il avait une émotion éperdue dans le regard qui le rendait touchant et qui fit battre inexplicablement son cœur. Il le regardait comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, avec admiration, presque avec stupéfaction. Puis après un instant, il sembla sortir de sa contemplation et eut un sourire fragile, presque hésitant, qui fit monter une vague de chaleur douce et puissante dans le corps de Camus jusqu'à lui monter aux joues. Il fit quelque pas et le jeune homme sentit quelque chose chanter en lui de plus en plus fort. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer, mais il sentait qu'un fil se nouait entre eux, les reliant l'un à l'autre. Il n'osait pas parler, pas bouger, presque pas respirer, de peur de rompre cet instant magique.

Le jeune homme en face de lui se passa la main nerveusement dans les cheveux puis lui parla d'une voix émue, rauque et douce qui sembla le surprendre lui-même.

« Bonsoir. Alors qu'en dites-vous, de cette photo ? Elle vous plaît ? »

\- Bonsoir. Beaucoup. Elle est extraordinaire. Et vous ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Elle vous plaît ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. Elle m'a sauté au visage quand je l'ai prise, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisie. C'est elle qui s'est imposée. Cependant, je crois que je l'aime.

\- Que… C'est vous qui avez pris cette photo ?

\- Oui… Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je… Je m'appelle… Milo. »

oOoOo


	5. Chapter 5

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Milo. Je m'appelle Aloïs.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, Aloïs. Je suis très touché que vous vous soyiez arrêté sur ma photo. Vraiment. Elle est un peu particulière, celle-ci…

\- Oui. Je trouve aussi qu'elle dégage une force réelle, une puissance invincible. Elle m'a sauté aux yeux dès mon entrée dans la pièce. Je n'ai vu qu'elle. Vous avez un grand talent, vraiment !

\- Ah ah, c'est très aimable à vous, et votre enthousiasme me donne presque l'impression que vous avez raison. Mais la vérité, c'est que ce n'est pas moi le photographe pour lequel les critiques et les visiteurs se sont déplacés.

\- J'ai regardé toutes les photos de cette exposition et vraiment, pour moi, celle-ci est la meilleure. De très loin. Où et dans quelles circonstances l'avez-vous prise ?

\- Eh bien, vous allez me faire rougir. Mais les stars de ce soir s'appellent Drüger, Tanizer et Red. Pas Milo... Pas encore, en tout cas. »

Sur ces derniers mots, dits d'un ton plus léger que la pointe d'amertume avec laquelle il avait prononcé les noms des photographes célèbres, Milo lui adressa un sourire complice et un clin d'œil amusé. Camus sentait une onde de chaleur douce se répandre dans son corps depuis que le jeune homme s'était présenté et lui avait adressé la parole. Et il avait l'impression que son ventre se creusait et se nouait, comme lorsqu'il devait parler devant l'amphi pour répondre à une question ou présenter une explication de texte à l'oral. C'était très troublant et contradictoire. Car ils étaient seuls dans cette petite pièce intime. Il n'y avait aucun stress, aucun enjeu, aucune pression. C'était une simple discussion avec un jeune photographe, prometteur mais inconnu, à propos d'une photo. Ce n'était rien. Vraiment rien.

Alors pourquoi était-il si nerveux ? Pourquoi ses mains devenaient-elles moites tout à coup. Et pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à détacher ses yeux du visage de Milo ? Heureusement que le jeune photographe regardait la photo devant eux, sinon qu'aurait-il pensé de son attitude ? On ne dévisage pas les gens de cette manière, c'est impoli… Camus avait beau le savoir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer Milo du regard. Il ne comprenait pas. Que lui arrivait-il ?

La photo. Son émotion avait commencé avec cette photo incroyable. Et savoir que Milo était celui qui l'avait prise l'avait sans doute fortement impressionné et l'émotion de la contemplation de l'œuvre avait gagné celle du créateur. Oui, ce devait être cela. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre explication…Même si le jeune photographe aurait pu être, lui aussi, une œuvre et servir de modèle. Même s'il était d'une beauté évidente. Même si Camus ne parvenait pas à se détourner de son visage aux traits parfaits, aux yeux plus proches du vert, à les voir de près, que du brun, à la bouche harmonieuse et aux lèvres tentantes…

Camus tressaillit, cilla et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup du froid qui le parcourut soudain. Que venait-il de penser ? Avait-il vraiment qualifié les lèvres de Milo de « tentantes » ? Sa respiration se bloqua douloureusement une fraction de seconde puis repartit péniblement tandis que la moiteur de ses mains s'accentuait et que sa poitrine résonnait de coups profonds. La panique l'enlaça de ses doigts de glace et son esprit se vida de toute substance, ne laissant que le blanc et une douce euphorie, comme lorsqu'un verre d'alcool monte à la tête. Il ne resta en lui que la peur, les coups profonds et douloureux dans la poitrine et cette étrange chaleur qui l'habitait et se répandait invinciblement.

« … Et voilà comment les choses sont arrivées. Euh… Aloïs ? Aloïs ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

\- Ah… Euh… Je… Si ! Si, tout va très bien. Je… J'ai bu une coupe de champagne, le ventre vide, après une longue journée. Ce doit être cela, la tête me tourne un peu.

\- Vous voulez vous asseoir ? Tenez, venez par ici. »

Doucement, Milo lui avait pris la main et le conduisait vers un sofa, dans un coin de la pièce. La proximité de son corps, sa main dans la sienne et l'autre qui effleurait sa taille, achevèrent la déroute de Camus. Il voulut se dégager, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et le photographe l'enlaça pour le soutenir. Camus se sentit profondément frémir lorsque les bras de Milo se nouèrent autour de lui et que leurs corps s'épousèrent. Des bras et un corps athlétiques et puissants, aux muscles fermes. Une odeur pénétrante et envoûtante lui parvint. Une senteur de chaleur et de pierre, de désert brûlant. Il ferma les yeux. Un souffle doux chatouilla son oreille gauche.

« Aloïs... »

Camus frissonna longuement. La voix était profonde et grave et ses inflexions étaient chaudes, semblaient caresser son prénom. Jamais personne ne l'avait murmuré avec cette douceur soyeuse et veloutée. Avec une telle sensualité… Comme si ce prénom murmuré était l'aveu de quelque chose qui se nouait entre eux deux... Une émotion partagée... Un sentiment ?

Sous le coup de la soudaine brûlure, Camus rouvrit les yeux et se raidit, s'écartant légèrement de Milo, assis à côté de lui, qui le regardait intensément. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et regarda autour de lui, comme s'il s'éveillait d'un songe. Il devait se reprendre ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Il se conduisait de façon vraiment ridicule ! Et embarrassante ! Inspirant profondément, il se tourna vers le jeune photographe et lui sourit légèrement.

« Merci beaucoup Milo, je me sens mieux. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété et de ne pas vous avoir écouté. C'est très impoli. Je vous présente mes excuses.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je ne parlais que de la photo.

\- Oh ? Et que me disiez-vous ?

\- Je répondais à votre question.

\- Ma question ?

\- Oui. Vous m'avez demandé où et comment j'avais pris cette photo. Je vous répondais.

\- Oh, et cela vous embête de me raconter cette histoire à nouveau ? J'aimerais vraiment savoir.

\- Pas du tout, bien au contraire. J'aime cette photo et son histoire de toute façon. Elle est la première image de la guerre que j'ai réussi à fixer telle que je la vois. Je l'ai prise en mission, avec un convoi de soldats de l'armée que j'accompagnais pour couvrir le conflit avec Daesh. C'était l'année dernière, après un bombardement qui avait fait beaucoup de victimes lors de la bataille de Raqqa, en Syrie.

\- Quoi ! Vous êtes allé en Syrie ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Et dans bien d'autres pays. Je suis reporter photo indépendant et je couvre de préférence les conflits humains.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comment cela, pourquoi ?

\- Il y a bien d'autres sujets à couvrir. Pourquoi la guerre ? »

Milo fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi la guerre ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à cela. La guerre était une évidence dans son horizon. Elle était là, tapie en lui et dans les moindres recoins de sa vie depuis toujours. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'un seul moment, d'une seule parcelle de lui qu'elle n'ait pas gouvernés. Il était ce que la guerre avait fait de lui, elle l'avait façonné. Mais comment l'expliquer à un jeune homme comme Aloïs, qui ne connaissait visiblement que la paix ?

« Parce que la guerre, c'est le propre de l'homme. C'est le fondement de tous les échanges de l'humanité.

\- Vous le pensez vraiment ?

\- Oui. C'est une certitude.

\- Je pense que vous avez tort. La guerre et l'affrontement sont effectivement importants dans les échanges des hommes, mais ils sont loin d'en être le centre. Il y a beaucoup d'autres choses qui définissent les relations humaines.

\- Qu'en savez-vous ?

\- Je ne le sais pas par moi-même bien sûr, mais la littérature est riche d'enseignements sur ce point.

\- La littérature ?

\- Oh, excusez-moi. Vous vous êtes présenté et pas moi. Décidément, je me montre d'une inqualifiable grossièreté ! Je suis étudiant à la Sorbonne en littérature française. J'aimerais devenir professeur.

\- Je ne connais pas très bien la littérature. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de temps pour lire. Je ne connais que la réalité, et dans la réalité, le fondement de tout, c'est la guerre.

\- Pourtant vous dites autre chose dans vos photos. Car dans cette fameuse photo, je ne vois pas la guerre, moi.

\- Vous plaisantez ? Le gamin n'a plus de jambes et il est sans doute mort ! Il y a de la fumée et des décombres partout.

\- Oui. L'horreur et l'atrocité de la guerre sont bien omniprésentes dans cette image et pourtant la force invincible, qui la traverse et qui saisit celui qui la voit, ne vient pas de la guerre. Ce n'est pas du désespoir ou de la souffrance. Ce n'est pas de la rage, ni même de la colère.

\- Non, c'est un cri…

\- Oui. Celui d'une mère. C'est le cri d'amour d'une mère, qui, pour sauver son enfant, peut renverser même la guerre et triompher d'elle. En fait, cette photo parle d'amour. Et c'est cette force immatérielle et évanescente que tout le monde cherche frénétiquement à saisir que vous avez réussi à emprisonner dans une image. Voilà pourquoi votre photo est la plus belle de toutes. Bien plus belle que les scènes apprêtées de Drüger ou que les jeux de lumière poétiques de Tanizer. Et certainement infiniment plus belle que les photos vides de Red ! »

C'était ça… Il avait cherché depuis des mois à mettre le doigt dessus, à comprendre ce surgissement, pourquoi cette image était venue à lui… Et Aloïs venait de mettre en lumière et de révéler l'insaisissable et l'indicible avec une facilité déconcertante. Le jeune homme avait une intuition redoutable et un véritable talent avec les mots. Du même genre que lui avec les images, apparemment…

Amour Maternel. Il avait sinistrement pensé faire une plaisanterie d'assez mauvais goût… Il n'avait fait que lui donner son vrai nom, sans comprendre… Il attacha les yeux sur la photo, sans la voir réellement, comme s'il la transperçait du regard pour atteindre une autre image, cachée derrière.

oOoOo

_« Milo, mon chéri, quand je te le dirai, tu courras aussi vite que tu le peux, sans te retourner. Tu m'entends ? Tu ne dois pas te retourner. Quoiqu'il arrive !_

_\- Maman, non ! Je veux rester avec toi !_

_\- Non Milo. Tu dois t'en aller. Tu dois protéger ta petite sœur. Je compte sur toi, mon chéri._

_\- Mais Maman et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui va t'arriver ?_

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit amour, il ne va rien m'arriver. Et je serai toujours près de toi. Toujours. Je t'aime, Milo._

_\- Maman…_

_\- Ne pleure pas. Prends Charis et attends mon signal. Et cours, cours, sans te retourner. Ne te retourne plus jamais, Milo, mon amour, mon chéri... »_

oOoOo

Pendant un instant, Milo eut l'impression d'étouffer, comme s'il se trouvait sous l'eau. Il avait beau inspirer, il étouffait. Il se leva et fit quelques pas, les mains aux tempes, dans les cheveux. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ces images oubliées revenaient-elles soudain ? Pourquoi la boite de Pandore s'ouvrait-elle si facilement, si naturellement, d'un seul coup ? Il avait tellement cherché à se rappeler, à retrouver ces images de celui qu'il était avant, sans réussir. Cela lui avait valu tellement de larmes et de souffrances silencieuses, quand il avait compris qu'il ne se rappellerait sans doute jamais, qu'ils avaient bien fait leur sale boulot avec lui… Et là… Dans cette petite pièce, avec Aloïs…

Une main hésitante se posa sur son bras et Milo se retourna. Aloïs était devant lui et le regardait d'un air légèrement surpris. Il plongea dans les yeux du jeune homme, à la teinte si particulière, ambrée rougeoyante, comme un bijou magnifique, comme un courant d'étincelles. Ses yeux étaient beaux, vraiment. Comme le reste de son visage, comme ses cheveux incroyables, comme sa bouche aux lèvres douces et tentantes… Tellement tentantes…

Une onde de chaleur se leva soudain et le parcourut puissamment, se logeant dans son ventre et ses reins. Sous le coup de la surprise, Milo laissa échapper un tressaillement. Sans quitter le visage délicat du regard, il plongea en lui-même, à l'écoute de son corps. Pas de doute. Cette pulsation chaude et tendue, comme un cœur qui se trouverait dans son ventre, cette faim urgente qui le saisissait tout à coup. C'était du désir. Du vrai désir. Celui qu'on ne contrôle pas, qu'on ne feint pas, qui ne s'explique pas. Lui... Lui que tous désiraient en vain sans que lui-même ne soit jamais touché... Il ressentait du désir. Pour Aloïs.

Profondément troublé, ébranlé dans les certitudes qu'il pensait avoir sur lui-même, il leva un regard aigu et impérieux sur le jeune homme qu'il désirait, tout proche, et levant doucement la main, saisit une mèche de cheveux vif argent rouge sombre qu'il laissa couler entre ses doigts lentement. Les yeux ambrés d'Aloïs s'agrandirent et il eut un frisson qui courut sur la soie blanche de sa peau. Puis il baissa les yeux et un voile rosé se répandit rapidement sur son visage.

« Milo… Que… Que faites-vous ? »

La voix du jeune homme était tremblante, comme ses propres mains. Comme son cœur, cet organe seulement chargé de pourvoir le sang à l'organisme normalement. Milo inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Est-ce que son cœur pouvait vraiment avoir un autre rôle que de le maintenir en vie ? Est-ce qu'il était capable finalement d'éprouver des émotions ? Des sentiments ?… Un frisson le parcourut à nouveau, une puissante vague glacée cette fois et son ventre, qui pulsait chaudement sous l'effet du désir, se creusa. Le froid régna subitement en lui, ainsi que le blanc et le vide, et il identifia ce qui se passait, stupéfait. Il avait peur. Effroyablement peur. Peur d'Aloïs…

Il rouvrit les yeux et immédiatement leurs regards se nouèrent, le fil invisible qui semblait s'être tissé entre eux se tendit. Aloïs avala nerveusement sa salive et Milo, saisissant une nouvelle mèche de mercure rouge, se pencha vers le jeune homme très lentement, pour l'embrasser. Mille sensations se mêlaient en lui à présent. La boite de Pandore était largement ouverte. Peur, désir, émerveillement, plaisir, joie. Toutes ces émotions oubliées renaissaient, se bousculaient et tournoyaient comme des feuilles dans le vent.

Dans cette pièce à l'écart, au milieu de ses photos, témoignages de sa survivance et de sa renaissance, avec Aloïs, grâce à lui, il était de nouveau vivant.

Il était de nouveau lui.

Milo.

Red s'éloignait dans l'oubli et le noir, à son tour.

Enfin…

« Ah enfin, je te trouve ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Camus ? Grouille-toi ! Le service est commencé depuis un moment et le chef et le patron ne sont pas contents !

\- Li… Lilian ! Euh… Oui… J'arrive, bien sûr ! Je suis désolé, Milo, je dois y aller. J'ai oublié, l'espace d'un instant, que j'étais ici pour travailler. Je vous remercie pour notre discussion. J'ai passé un excellent moment. Et je suis très heureux de vous avoir rencontré. Vraiment. Au revoir, donc. »

La mèche de vif argent rouge quitta sa main, Aloïs s'éloigna vivement et rejoignit son ami qui le regardait à présent avec une vive curiosité. Milo le regarda s'éloigner avec détresse. Le froid et le noir le gagnaient et il sentait la pléiade d'émotions violentes qui l'avaient habité se calmer et replonger dans les limbes de son être. L'instant magique s'achevait, mais quelque chose était né et demeurait, au fond, quelque chose de fragile qui s'agitait comme un oisillon, quelque chose à nourrir et à protéger, à faire grandir.

« Oh là là, Camus ! Désolé si je t'ai cassé ton coup ! Mais bon, il y a quand même le boulot ! La vache, mon salaud, il est super mignon ! Qui c'est ? Il s'appelle comment ? Tu l'as rencontré comment ?

\- La ferme, Lilian ! Combien de fois je dois te le répéter ? Les hommes ne m'intéressent pas !

\- Ah oui, ça saute aux yeux ! Particulièrement vu la façon dont tu le mangeais des yeux, ce beau brun !

\- Absolument pas ! Je… J'ai juste voulu me montrer poli, c'est tout. Mais c'était très embarrassant ! Heureusement que tu es arrivé, d'ailleurs.

\- Et c'est qui alors ?

\- Mais personne. Ce n'est personne. »

La boite se referma et le petit être palpitant et fragile en lui expira. La douleur même, aiguë et puissante comme une lame chauffée à blanc, s'effaça aussi vite qu'elle était née sous les mots d'Aloïs. Soudain, le maelstrom d'émotions disparut et le masque cruel se reconstitua. Survivre. Ne plus souffrir. Ne laisser aucune brèche, jamais, aucune faiblesse. Seuls les faibles pleurent, seuls les faibles ressentent, seuls les faibles souffrent.

Red regarda froidement Camus et Lilian s'éloigner en se chamaillant à voix basse. Il perçut un regard détourné et hésitant, lancé en arrière par le jeune homme qu'il avait cru être capable de l'atteindre, et le sourire méchant réapparut. Ne jamais se retourner, plus jamais. Aller de l'avant. Être le meilleur, le plus fort, toujours. Écraser les autres pour ne pas l'être soi-même.

Il quitta à son tour la dernière salle de l'exposition, calme et en parfaite maîtrise de lui. Allons, la plaisanterie allait pouvoir commencer. Milo avait échoué : au tour de Red… Il gagna l'arrière de la galerie où se trouvait le sac de vêtements qu'il avait déposé la veille, en prévision. Il se changea rapidement mais avec un soin tout particulier. Ce soir, il voulait être éclatant, inouï, éblouissant. Le sourire s'accentua dans la glace face à lui tandis qu'il ôtait sa perruque brune et révélait sa crinière d'or, attachée. Il libéra les boucles et les ébouriffa, les travaillant aux doigts avec du gel, pour les fixer. Puis dans le miroir, les yeux brun-vert se firent transperçants et saisissant d'un geste rageur les lentilles colorées, il les jeta avec mépris dans le lavabo.

Il se recula de quelques pas et le miroir lui renvoya une image qui lui plut. L'homme qui lui faisait face était étourdissant et d'une séduction ravageuse. Le pantalon de cuir noir allongeait ses jambes tout en soulignant leur galbe parfait et révélait les muscles fermes de ses cuisses. La chemise de soie rouge foncée épousait parfaitement les lignes souples de son torse et la transparence du tissu laissait entrevoir les courbes troublantes de son corps et la forme de ses mamelons. La veste noire, cintrée légèrement, mettait en valeur la largeur de ses épaules et la cambrure de ses hanches. Sa crinière d'or bouclée venait illuminer cette tenue sombre et semblait encore plus éclatante. Dans cet écrin de couleurs sombres et d'or, son regard de mer d'été semblait magnétique et miroitant, renvoyant la lumière comme s'il lançait des éclairs.

Red le flamboyant était prêt à entrer en scène !

oOoOo


	6. Chapter 6

D'un pas souple, Red gagna la pièce principale de la galerie, ébouriffant négligemment ses boucles solaires afin de leur donner un air sauvage décoiffé en contraste avec le côté étudié du reste de sa tenue. Rapidement, il fut repéré et l'agitation s'empara de la pièce. Les flash crépitèrent. Les galeristes, un homme et une femme en tenue de soirée, s'avancèrent vers lui, étonnés. Personne ne l'avait vu entrer et ils s'interrogeaient visiblement sur la façon dont il avait surgi. Les murmures s'amplifiaient, les têtes se tournaient dans tous les sens à la recherche de la solution du mystère. Red sourit sarcastiquement. L'effet de surprise fonctionnait parfaitement.

Déjà les invités gravitant autour de Tanizer, dans une certaine mesure, et de Drüger, pour la majorité, les délaissaient et se massaient autour de lui. Déjà les journalistes s'approchaient et l'interpellaient pour les plus hardis ou prenaient des photos. Déjà les admirateurs, sourires aux lèvres et les yeux luisants, tentaient de s'approcher et de lui parler.

A peine arrivé, Red était entouré d'hommages plus ou moins troubles, serrait des mains qui pressaient la sienne ou s'attardaient sur sa peau, embrassait courtoisement des femmes qui lui lançaient des regards énamourés ou explicites. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, la séduction opérait, comme à chaque fois, et le désir montait dans les regards que croisaient ses yeux translucides de mer turquoise, rehaussés et rendus plus profonds par le jeu de couleurs sombres de sa tenue.

Drüger, jusqu'à présent la star de la soirée, venait d'être subitement délaissé et ses lèvres fines pincées dans un sourire crispé ainsi que ses yeux étrécis qui suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements indiquaient clairement son dépit et sa rage. Tanizer, quant à lui, discutait avec quelques invités et lui lançait par moment un regard qu'il voulait visiblement détaché et supérieur et qui était en réalité amer et méprisant. Il savait ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux : qu'ils étaient bien meilleurs que lui et que son succès lui venait seulement de sa beauté et de son corps, qu'eux avaient du talent alors que lui devait s'allonger pour réussir… Ils pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient ! Les gens s'amassaient autour de lui, lui souriaient, achetaient ses photos. C'était tout ce qui comptait ! Et tant pis s'il n'avait pas le moindre don… Après tout, c'était juste une couverture, rien de plus…

_En fait, cette photo parle d'amour. Et c'est cette force immatérielle et évanescente que tout le monde cherche frénétiquement à saisir que vous avez réussi à emprisonner dans une image. Voilà pourquoi votre photo est la plus belle de toutes. Bien plus belle que les scènes apprêtées de Drüger ou que les jeux de lumière poétiques de Tanizer. Et certainement infiniment plus belle que les photos vides de Red !_

Le sourire de Red s'accentua tandis qu'il se penchait vers une femme journaliste et répondait à sa question banale de sa voix chaude aux accents sensuels et à la pointe d'accent étranger. Un frisson parcourut le groupe de ses admirateurs des deux sexes et Red ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, accentuant encore le frémissement éperdu autour de lui. Sa voix avait toujours eu ce pouvoir sur les autres et il l'avait longuement travaillée dans ce but, renforçant encore ce don naturel. Et puis il y avait l'accent étranger qui jouait aussi. Il savait déclencher l'ivresse comme personne d'un simple mot, d'un simple prénom…

_Aloïs..._

Soudain, un bruit de verre cassé retentit et quelques cris d'étonnement s'élevèrent. Red tourna la tête lui aussi vers le bruit et le sourire séducteur s'assombrit cruellement. Drüger venait de lancer sa flûte de champagne à terre avec colère et quittait la pièce d'un pas rageur, suivi de l'un des galeristes, tentant de le calmer. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Tanizer tentait de conserver sa contenance, seul avec un journaliste entre deux âges et son agent. La foule se pressait autour de lui et les regards pleins d'admiration ou les sourires lui étaient exclusivement adressés. L'hommage était unanime, Red triomphait.

Soudain, alors qu'il se détournait presque avec amusement de la scène qui venait de se passer et de la sortie furieuse de Drüger, un éclair rouge sombre passa subitement à la périphérie de sa vision, sur sa gauche. Un éclat de mercure écarlate, aux nuances moirées chatoyantes.

_Mais personne. Ce n'est personne._

Immédiatement les prunelles hypnotiques s'orientèrent en coin et sans tourner la tête, sans faire le moindre mouvement, de son coup d'œil acéré, à la précision presque surnaturelle, Red saisit toute la scène. Le jeune serveur qui passait à portée pour aller ramasser les débris de la flûte cassée. Sa chevelure incandescente et son attention concentrée sur le verre alors même qu'il passait près de lui, lui jetant son dédain au visage pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Son plateau et les six flûtes pleines.

Et Red se tourna, et d'un geste vif attrapa une flûte sur le plateau. Puis marquant un léger temps d'arrêt et plantant son regard de mer d'été transperçant dans le regard d'ambre rouge du jeune homme qui venait de se tourner vers lui avec surprise, il renversa les autres coupes, éclaboussant deux femmes en tenue de soirée et trempant la chemise du serveur. Des cris s'élevèrent, des mouvements se firent, les gens s'écartant précipitamment du lieu du désastre.

Au milieu de l'agitation, Camus resta interdit, incapable du moindre mouvement. Alors que les deux femmes piaillaient et que leurs compagnons lui lançaient des mises en gardes et des injonctions, il ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux l'homme à la beauté incroyable face à lui, qui le transperçait d'un regard méchamment réjoui. Il en était sûr. Il l'avait vu. Red avait fait exprès de renverser les verres. La belle main dorée avait soudain surgi avec une rapidité surprenante et avait saisi avec légèreté, presque avec grâce, une flûte. Il avait tourné la tête et s'était heurté à ce regard de mer d'été turquoise qui hantait ses pensées depuis deux jours et lui faisait trouver le ciel bleuâtre de Paris si triste. Il s'était noyé dans ce regard lagon et avait admiré sans réserve la beauté devant lui. Puis l'éclat dur et méchant des yeux admirables l'avait surpris et la main avait renversé les flûtes, sans que le sourire cruel ne quitte les lèvres pleines de Red.

Et à présent, devant l'étendue de la catastrophe, sous le regard translucide moqueur, au milieu des cris et des paroles de colère, Camus sentait la détresse l'étreindre. Il savait qu'il devait bouger, s'affairer à réparer les dégâts, s'excuser platement et calmer les esprits, mais il n'y arrivait pas. La honte lui nouait l'estomac et sa température corporelle montait en flèche, tandis que son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine. Il ne parvenait pas à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il avait l'étrange impression que son esprit s'était dissocié de son corps et qu'il contemplait toute la scène d'en haut en refusant d'y prendre part.

Et Red ne le quittait pas du regard, de ce regard perçant et méchant qui le terrifiait et lui faisait mal, atrocement et incompréhensiblement mal. Sa chaleur corporelle continuait de monter et sa gorge sèche se serrait péniblement.

Ses collègues, alertés par le bruit et les cris volèrent à son secours. Anthony se chargea s'éponger les robes et de ramasser les débris, tandis que Sylvain se répandait en excuses et apaisait les gens courroucés en leur offrant champagne et petits fours.

Camus ne bougeait toujours pas, le visage douloureusement fixé, les yeux agrandis d'incompréhension, sur Red et son sourire narquois. Il n'aperçut même pas Lilian apparaître à l'entrée de la pièce principale de la galerie et fendre la foule vers lui. La chaleur qui régnait en lui devenait insupportable, comme un feu ardent qui le consumait lentement.

Sans se départir de son sourire, le photographe dit quelques mots à l'attention de la foule de ses admirateurs, que Camus n'entendit pas et les rires fusèrent. Puis il se tourna vers une femme qu'il salua d'un signe de tête et lui dit quelque chose avant d'adresser un regard enjôleur à une autre femme qui s'empourpra et gloussa.

Camus restait figé, prisonnier de son propre corps toujours immobile et de l'attrait malsain qu'exerçait sur lui cet homme à la beauté redoutable, qui s'amusait à ses dépens, qui riait de lui avec ses admirateurs, flirtant et séduisant sans la moindre vergogne après l'avoir exécuté et jeté en pâture à la foule de ses adorateurs.

Soudain, le beau photographe cessa de sourire et son admirable visage prit une expression que Camus ne comprit pas en se tournant vers lui. Il s'avança et la tension du serveur s'accentua, changeant de nature. A la peur douloureuse qui régnait en lui, succéda une étrange attente, palpitante et étonnée, qu'il ne comprit pas non plus. Red leva la main droite, qui ne tenait pas de flûte, et la tendit vers lui.

Camus attendit, sans faire le moindre mouvement. Allait-il s'excuser ? Allait-il reconnaître qu'il avait sciemment renversé les flûtes, ou au moins lui expliquer pourquoi il avait fait cela ? Les yeux d'ambre rouge suivirent avec espoir et appréhension mêlés le mouvement du photographe.

Et soudain le temps anormal et comme suspendu depuis l'événement qui l'avait frappé sembla reprendre son cours. Camus put enfin bouger et les bruits l'atteignirent à nouveau, la compréhension des mots lui revint.

Tout à coup, il se sentit saisi, enlacé par un bras musclé et fut brutalement plaqué contre un corps ferme et chaud, tandis que le visage de Red envahissait sa vision. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'émerveiller de le contempler de si près. Red l'embrassa sans prévenir.

La bouche ferme, aux lèvres sensuelles, s'écrasa sur la sienne violemment et le photographe lui mordit la lèvre inférieure avec force. Sous la douleur, Camus laissa échapper un gémissement que la langue de Red étouffa en s'engouffrant dans sa bouche. La main droite du photographe le parcourut, s'insérant sournoisement sous ses vêtements, et glissa sans douceur de sa taille jusqu'à sa fesse gauche qu'elle empoigna vigoureusement.

Trop choqué pour réagir, le corps douloureux sous les attouchements brutaux et cette langue qui s'imposait à lui sans douceur, Camus ne se débattit pas. Le baiser de Red était impérieux et violent, chargé d'une colère et d'une rancœur incompréhensible. Et il avait le goût métallique du sang. Le sien, venu de sa lèvre inférieure déchirée par la morsure. Ce goût âcre, joint aux caresses brutales de cette langue le soumettant à son invasion, lui donnait la nausée.

Mais le baiser cessa comme il avait commencé et soudain Red le lâcha et se recula. Camus, jusque là plaqué contre lui et soutenu par le corps ferme et puissant du photographe, faillit tomber. D'un ton léger, en le couvant de son regard transperçant cruel, Red lança à la cantonade :

« Le baiser du prince charmant a réveillé la Belle au Bois Dormant, on dirait ».

Le coeur de Camus s'arrêta brièvement sous la parole ironique et repartit de plus belle, assénant de grands coups profonds et douloureux. L'angoisse et la peine voilèrent le regard d'ambre rouge et le jeune homme chancela. Une main secourable le rattrapa juste à temps.

« Camus ? Camus ? Ça va ? »

Lilian était venu à son secours et le soutenait, s'interposant entre le regard hypnotique et lui. Enfin la fascination de Red, proche de celle du charmeur de serpent, cessait et il retrouvait sa liberté de mouvement et de pensée. Camus reprit son souffle et s'accrocha à son ami qui l'entraîna doucement hors de portée du groupe du photographe et de ses admirateurs.

Mais au moment où les deux serveurs allaient quitter la pièce, la voix chaude et moqueuse de Red s'éleva avec force, couvrant le bruit des conversations et il lança sa flèche du Parthe en levant la flûte prise sur le plateau de Camus :

« Portons un toast à la Belle au Bois Dormant. A la Princesse !»

Les oreilles de Camus teintèrent et ses yeux papillonnèrent. Le sang déserta son visage qui devint livide. Lilian poussa un juron et affermit sa prise sur le corps du jeune homme qui s'affaissa légèrement dans ses bras. Les invités, au milieu de gloussements et d'éclats de rire, levèrent leurs verres en direction des deux serveurs et lancèrent à l'unisson :

« A la princesse ! »

oOoOo

_« Eh poil de carotte ! Fais attention, tu vas tomber !_

_Le pied s'insère brutalement entre ses deux jambes et le garçon, déstabilisé, lâche son plateau qui s'écrase à terre, répandant le repas au sol. Les rires tyranniques, qui le terrifient, s'élèvent de toutes parts et la salle du réfectoire retentit de la terrible clameur sauvage, comme à chaque fois._

_« OUAAAAAAAAIS ! »_

_Les élèves martèlent de leurs couverts les tables et s'agitent sur leurs chaises en hurlant. Les surveillants accourent et Camus glisse à terre, tentant, au travers de ses larmes, de sauver ce qui peut l'être de son repas. Il n'aura pas le droit à un autre plateau, il le sait. A chaque fois, c'est ainsi. Comme une loi immuable de l'univers impitoyable du collège. Les surveillants se rangent toujours du côté des plus forts et des plus nombreux._

_L'un de ses tortionnaires passe à côté et écrase sa main. Il glapit de douleur et serre sa main contre sa poitrine tandis que sa lèvre inférieure et son menton tremblent et que les larmes coulent sans qu'il puisse les retenir._

_« Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Princesse Fiona ? Ton prince charmant ne vient pas te sauver ?_

_\- Sale pédale ! T'es qu'un déchet !_

_\- Allez, les gars, laissez ce nul. Allons bouffer, j'ai la dalle. »_

oOoOo

« Camus ? Camus ? Tu m'entends ?

\- Oui, je t'entends, Lilian, ne crie pas, s'il te plaît.

\- Ah, ouf, tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais évanoui !

\- Non… Non, je ne me suis pas évanoui.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu es tout pâle. Tu devrais t'asseoir.

\- Oui. Merci Lilian d'être venu à mon secours.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi Red t'a-t-il embrassé ? Et c'était quoi ce toast ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Sauf une chose : c'est Red qui a renversé les flûtes et il l'a fait exprès, j'en suis sûr.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée...

\- Bon… En tout cas, il faut poursuivre le service. On verra ça plus tard. Tu vas rester ici et te remettre. Mange quelque chose aussi, tu es vraiment pâle.

\- Mais le buffet, c'était toi qui…

\- Tu veux vraiment retourner dans cette fosse aux serpents, là ?

\- … Non !

\- Bon, donc pas le choix, j'y vais.

\- Merci Lilian. Vraiment. Je te revaudrai ça, je te le promets.

\- Fais juste attention, quand le buffet sera ouvert, à ce que Valentine ne vienne pas mettre le grappin sur le chef et on sera quitte. Allez, souhaite moi bonne chance, je vais affronter les piranhas! »

Et sur ces mots dits d'un ton léger, Lilian sortit, laissant Camus se remettre. Il gagna rapidement la salle principale de la galerie et reprit le service avec Sylvain et Anthony. Ceux-ci l'accueillirent avec soulagement car à présent que la star était arrivée et avait donné le signal des réjouissances, la fête battait son plein et le travail ne manquait pas. Lilian n'eut plus le temps de s'interroger plus avant sur les motivations de Red quand il l'avait aperçu saisir son ami et l'embrasser avec une fougue bien proche de la hargne.

Les conversations se succédaient les unes aux autres dans son sillage, sans qu'il puisse en suivre aucune ni s'arrêter de circuler avec son plateau et ses flûtes pleines et vides, un sourire de commande plaqué sur le visage. Cependant, au détour d'un recoin où trois hommes et deux femmes discutaient devant l'un des clichés de Red, Lilian saisit quelques mots qui l'inquiétèrent.

« … Étonnant de la part de Red, vraiment, d'embrasser ainsi un inconnu en pleine foule lors d'un vernissage.

\- Un serveur en plus, ma chère Charlotte. Vraiment bizarre…

\- Allons, Pierre-Emmanuel, on voit que vous n'êtes pas du bon versant dans cette affaire, sinon vous ne seriez pas si surpris.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Edouard ?

\- Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? Je suis sûr que Constance qui rit si fort a bien saisi, elle. N'est-ce pas ma chère ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Et si vous éclairiez ma lanterne ?

\- Enfin, c'est évident. Ce jeune serveur est une beauté remarquable.

\- Je confirme. Une vraie de vraie.

\- Oh ? Et vous pensez que Red…

\- Vous savez bien qu'il aime les deux versant, lui. Et cela expliquerait sa présence à Paris…

\- Mais n'était-il pas venu pour ce scoop concernant Thétis Spirakis ?

\- Oui, sans doute, mais cela fait déjà deux jours. Pourquoi reste-t-il ? Et n'allez pas me dire qu'il en a quelque chose à faire, de cette exposition avec Drüger et Tanizer !

\- Mais vous pensez vraiment que Red s'attarderait juste pour un joli jeune homme ? Il en a autant qu'il le veut dans son lit et même plusieurs en même temps.

\- A moins que celui-ci soit particulier…

\- Red amoureux ? Allons donc ! C'est impossible, il n'a pas de cœur !

\- Ou alors c'est qu'il n'a pas encore eu les faveurs du jeune homme…

\- Oh ? Red éconduit ? Ça, pour le coup, ce serait un sacré scoop et je serai ravi de le publier dans mon journal... »

Mais Lilian ne put entendre davantage car une belle main dorée jaillit sous son regard et s'empara avec légèreté et précision d'une flûte. Le serveur se tendit brusquement en se retournant et se retrouvant à peine à un mètre de distance du photographe star de la soirée. Lilian retint brièvement son souffle face aux boucles d'or savamment décoiffées, au visage aux traits parfaits et ciselés, au regard hypnotique de lagon tropical. Le salaud ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau, quand même…

Mais le jeune homme se reprit rapidement quand un sourire froid et cruel arqua fugitivement les lèvres sensuelles avant qu'elles ne dessinent un sourire plus inoffensif et enjôleur. Cela n'avait duré qu'un bref instant, mais il avait vu clairement que cet homme était dangereux. L'éclat sinistre dans le regard de mer d'été, la cruauté sur le visage de dieu grec et le sourire carnassier des lèvres pleines ne trompaient pas. Il connaissaient bien cet éclat mortel… Red était l'un d'eux, il appartenait aussi au monde de l'obscurité...

« Bonsoir. Cette soirée est une réussite et les mets comme le champagne sont excellents. Vous pourrez féliciter votre équipe pour moi.

\- Je vous remercie, monsieur, mais je ne suis qu'un serveur. Si vous le désirez, je peux appeler mon responsable ou le chef, afin que vous leur fassiez vos compliments de vive voix.

\- Seulement serveur ? Oh, je pensais que vous étiez responsable, vu comme vous dirigez les autres serveurs.

\- Disons que j'ai de l'ancienneté.

\- Et de la présence d'esprit, vu comme vous avez su évacuer discrètement votre jeune collègue auquel cette malheureuse mésaventure est arrivée... Où est-il d'ailleurs ?»

Lilian cilla et fit un pas en arrière. On y était. Les journalistes semblaient avoir raison et pour une raison qui lui échappait, apparemment, Red était lancé sur les traces de Camus. Et, englobant du regard la beauté du photographe et sa silhouette harmonieuse à la musculature puissante mais élégante de prédateur, Lilian s'assombrit. Camus n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance. Il n'était guère plus qu'une minuscule souris face à un fauve affamé.

« Alors ? Vous avez perdu votre langue ? Où est la Princesse ? »

Sous le coup de fouet de ce surnom moqueur et humiliant, Lilian recula à nouveau d'un pas et lança à Red un regard redoutable. En une fraction de seconde le visage doux et fin du jeune homme se durcit et devint coupant, comme chauffé à blanc intérieurement, et son regard bleu très clair, presque gris, prit un éclat métallique froid et dur.

Red ne put retenir un léger tressaillement face à la fugitive et surprenante métamorphose du serveur sans consistance jusque-là. D'un seul coup, le joli visage, aux cheveux d'un blond très clair et au regard d'un bleu pastel et cotonneux, venait de prendre un relief étonnant et une densité inquiétante. A présent, face à lui, se trouvait un homme au charme inquiétant, à la beauté délicate et dangereuse, piquante comme les épines acérées d'une rose troublante.

Le regard hypnotique se fit transperçant et le sourire séducteur disparut. Red recula lui aussi de deux pas et les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un instant, tendus, en silence, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement au milieu de la foule. Puis un sourire froid, identique, les éclaira en même temps et une lueur menaçante s'alluma dans le regard de mer d'été. Le même éclat métallique que dans les yeux bleu gris. Lilian prit les devants et s'adressa à Red d'une voix basse aux inflexions sinistres.

« Lâche-le.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Tu auras à faire à moi. Et je t'assure, tu n'en as pas envie.

\- Ah oui ? Je tremble. Que pourrais-tu me faire ?

\- Mais te tuer.

\- Devant tout le monde, en pleine galerie ?

\- Oh oui, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus facile. Et c'est ma spécialité. »

Le regard de lagon se heurta aux yeux bleu acier et Red recula encore, aux aguets, corps tendu et poings serrés sous la menace. Bon sang ! Voilà qu'il se heurtait à l'un de ses semblables, un homme de l'ombre. Ce n'était pas prévu et cela risquait de compliquer singulièrement sa tâche. Il devait renoncer à cette stupide lubie et oublier ce jeune homme à la beauté troublante, qui avait percé sa carapace, l'espace d'un instant magique.

Sous le regard acéré vigilant, Red renversa la tête en arrière et se mit à rire aux éclats, comme sous l'effet d'une bonne plaisanterie. Puis il leva sa flûte et interpella les galeristes :

« Décidément, le service de ce soir est haut de gamme, question surprises ! Mes félicitations au traiteur engagé. C'est une fête que je n'oublierai pas ! »

Puis il se détourna, le sourire aux lèvres, d'un air dégagé et s'enfonça dans la foule. Mais intérieurement, il enrageait d'être ainsi mis en échec et de devoir s'enfuir. Et il ne parvenait pas à se détacher l'esprit du jeune homme qu'il recherchait. C'était stupide ! Un simple béguin ! Rien d'important, rien du tout. Sa bouche se pinça et les sourcils d'or se froncèrent. La ligne pure de sa mâchoire se fit plus dure. Il était contrarié. Intensément contrarié. Et il bouscula assez violemment une femme sur son chemin qui se confondit en excuses et qu'il rabroua vertement avant de se reprendre, d'inspirer profondément et de retrouver son air de séduction enjôleur. Il se fendit d'un baise-main à l'égard de la femme bousculée puis manœuvra de façon à se rapprocher de la sortie de la pièce pour ensuite pouvoir s'éclipser et endosser à nouveau son déguisement.

Lilian le suivit des yeux tout en poursuivant son service et le vit s'enfoncer dans la salle adjacente. Il se tendit et entreprit lui aussi de se défaire de la foule autour de lui pour suivre le photographe. Le buffet n'était pas encore ouvert et Camus était seul. Il ne fallait pas que Red le trouve. Cet homme était dangereux…

Mais au moment où la silhouette de Red s'assombrissait dans la semi-pénombre du bout de la salle voisine et alors que Lilian allait s'élancer à ses trousses, une main saisit son bras et l'arrêta net.

« Jeune homme, il me faudrait une chaise. Ma femme ne se sent pas bien et elle a besoin de s'asseoir. »

En silence, Lilian pesta contre l'importun qui l'obligeait à cesser sa filature et à renoncer temporairement à atteindre sa cible, puis avec un sourire éclatant, il se tourna vers l'homme qui l'avait attrapé.

« Mais avec plaisir monsieur, je m'occupe de tout. »

Et la mort dans l'âme, Lilian vit Red disparaître dans les profondeurs de la galerie, se dirigeant droit vers l'endroit où se trouvait Camus...

oOoOo


End file.
